Kiss the Hate Out of Me
by SweetAngelofMusic
Summary: Draco starts to realize; after much denial, that he might have something for the overbearing brunette, but refuses to let her have the benefit of the doubt. They fight. We laugh. They kiss. We swoon. Steamy! Sexy! Sweet!
1. Prologue

**Kiss the Hate Out Of Me**

Prologue

Luscious all-encompassing chestnut curls, soft as could be; fell across her flushed face. The strong aroma of cinnamon and spice enveloped the strong-willed blonde's senses. The desire to be nearer to the usually overbearing woman overthrew the demands to push her away with full force.

Rough, calloused hands on smooth warm ones created a high demand for more skin on skin replication. He ran his strong fingers up her goose bumped-with-excitement; thighs. The electrifying touch affected other parts of her body that she had no control over. The brunette let an airy moan escape her lips. The craving to take her over made the boy's head delicious with delightful and sinful thoughts.

Her arching back was proof that she wanted more. He wanted to find out what real power and influence he had over her. What dirty little secrets she was hiding when it came to him and his sovereignty. He wanted her in every way. He wanted her…_he wanted her. _

The concentrated movements that their bodies kindled were poetic. The intense realization of what the two were doing –together- only made the experience more…_aching_. Aching in the context that it felt so unbearably spine-tinglingly and wonderfully taboo.

His slow thrusts turned into dominant plunges as he overtook her. The need, the hunger, the thrill! Draco's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he threw it back and concentrated on the unbelievable sensation. He was in bliss and from the sound of the girl; he knew as Granger, she was having a hard time keeping quiet herself. Normally he liked when she was quiet. But, not when she was screaming his name over and over again. And not his surname—his first name.

"Draco!" hearty moans. "Dra-Draco!" wispy breath. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" gasp. "Draco!"

Draco was almost there himself. Just a-few-more-thrusts…

"Draco! Draco!" they got louder. "Get up now!" Draco groaned in frustration as his dream was ruined. His mother was standing in his doorway in her long silk, black robe. "You're going to be late for your first day back to school!"

She slammed the door shut and left Draco in his fatigued state.

"Bloody hell." he stated as he slowly sat up in his specially designed, leather, king sized bed.

He rubbed his head and evaluated his dream. It's not like he was surprised by the erotic reverie. He'd been having them all summer about her. It was getting annoying really. He couldn't figure out what was causing them.

The first one took him off guard. It was intense and downright scary. Not the actual erotica part, but just the fact that he had dreamt about—Hermione Granger. Shutter.

It had occurred on the train ride home after last term. He had fallen asleep and the next thing he knew, Granger was ready and eager to please. He pegged it on the tighter than normal shirt she was wearing that day.

But, what about the rest of the summer? It needed to end. Maybe once he saw how repulsive she was again he would be able to get past it.

Heading to take a well-needed shower, Draco brushed the Hermione scenario off. He didn't want to think about those horrid nightmares any longer. Even if it meant he would never sleep again.

**XOXO**

Another wonderful year at Hogwarts. Draco scoffed. It annoyed him that he had to return for one final year of schooling. He just wanted to be done with the whole lot of it. The classes, the professors, the students. He was so over everything.

But on the bright side, he had made Head Boy. That was no surprise of course. He had maintained the highest GPA in all of Hogwarts for the male counterpart. Wonder who got Head Girl? I bet you already know the answer to that one. It's not hard to guess.

Draco knew Hermione would get it from the moment he met the bookworm. She reeked of stuffy books and higher education. While everyone else was having a life, she was locked away reading ancient text. After all they'd been through together; he knew that his first impression of her was correct. She was a nerd.

Draco boarded the train. Amidst the hundreds of students, he pinpointed his best mate Blaise Zabini instantly. The boy waved for Draco to come sit in the empty compartment he bullied some first years out of.

"Oy, watch where you're bloody going!" Draco yelled as he looked down at a little brown haired first year boy.

"Watch your tongue, Malfoy." Hermione warned appearing out of nowhere.

Draco was suddenly taken aback. He was unable to digest what was standing right in front of him. For the first time in a long while, Draco was tongue-tied. He was not expecting Hermione to look like…_that_! His dream version of her!

_Luscious all-encompassing chestnut curls, soft as could be. The strong aroma of cinnamon and spice. _

Draco had to control the sudden and unexpected urge to jump her. He tried to grasp the situation; control his physical impulses. This was real life Draco! Pull yourself together!

She was wearing a deep V-neck navy colored blouse. The neckline dove straight down into an abyss of dark wonder. Pulling his unashamed eyes up, he locked his cold ones with her steely browns.

"Defending runts are we now, Granger? House Elves, children, what will be next? Rats in dark tunnels?" he challenged after he pulled himself out of his stupor. His devious smirk wafted onto his face.

"Of course not. I have no desire to defend you and your friends, Malfoy." she rebelled with a regaled smile.

Draco held a disgusted expression as he looked down at the kid with repugnance.

"For your information, this is my cousin Collin. I promised my aunt I would protect him against the likes of you." Hermione stated putting a hand on Collin's shoulder.

"Joy." Draco retorted sarcastically.

"Collin, why don't you go sit with those kids over there?" Hermione asked pointing to a small group of first years who were heading into a compartment.

"Alright." he said before running to catch up with them.

Malfoy watched the small boy leave and then turned his attention back to Hermione.

"When we get to Hogwarts, I demand the bigger bedroom." he stated.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning around and heading back to her friends. Draco nearly died after realizing he kept his eye on Hermione all the way back to her compartment.

He shook his head and gruffly headed to meet Blaise. This was the last thing he needed to deal with.

**XO**

The feast was undeniably scrumptious that night. Hermione was in a particularly good mood due to the fact that her cousin Collin had made Gryffindor. She was proud of the young boy indeed.

Ron was going to have a stomach ache for a week if he ate anymore that night. But yet, he made room for more.

Harry was having a talk about who knows what? with Seamus and Dean. _Boys… _

Hermione was talking to Ginny when she looked up and realized Malfoy was staring her down from across the room.

Neither moved. Neither caved.

Draco's stare taunted. Hermione's stare retaliated. His deep eyes bore into her own at a level that she felt naked…vulnerable. She felt as if he could see right through her.

Ginny hadn't noticed since she started a conversation with Luna, who was sitting diagonal to her.

Draco opened his mouth slowly and cracked a smirk that could melt the iciest heart. He loved screwing with her. But, he noticed as time went on, it was harder to look away from her than he thought possible. He had gotten lost in a trance. She looked down fast, unable to play the game any longer. Her eyes stung. But, Draco wasn't so lucky. He realized he was watching her again, _really_ watching her. He watched her play with her food. He watched her dart her eyes back and forth, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

His eyes glazed over and he allowed a daydream to overcome him; unwillingly.

_Sitting here. Right in the Great Hall. He got up quickly and walked across the table and jumped to the floor. He strolled right over to Hermione and let a sly smirk form on his face as he admired the deep red lingerie she was wearing just for him. Everyone had disappeared from the room. It was just the two of them. Draco walked across the tabletop and plopped down on the bench she was sitting on, a leg on each side. He slid like a child closer to her. _

_She looked up at him with infatuated dark eyes. He out of nowhere stood up and pulled her up with him. He lifted her onto the tabletop and laid a harsh and full kiss right onto her lips, forcing her to lie back as he attacked her mouth with his own. Climbing atop her, he placed a knee on each side of her thighs as he devoured her. His mouth made full claim over the property that was now his. _

Draco shook his head clean from the poisonous thoughts. If he kept thinking the way he was, things could get a bit dicey. Luckily, dinner was ending and he would be able to relax and just breathe…

**XO**

Draco was relieved to know they each got their own bathroom. Draco didn't like to share, as you may already know.

"This place is incredible!" Hermione stated in awe.

"It's not as incredible as Malfoy Manor." Draco said throwing a glance at her from where he was sitting in front of the splendid fire.

"Well for those of us who live in average sized homes." she said unimpressed. "We find it exceptional to say the least."

Hermione took a seat on the luxurious sofa in front of the roaring fire with the book she was currently in the middle of reading. Draco scoffed from his chair and tried to contain his amusement.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"Your book." he said. "It's a _muggle_ romance novel."

"What of it?" she asked. "Muggles are authors too, Malfoy."

"It's just kind of entertaining. You'd rather read about someone else's love story than go out and live your own." he said.

"That's not how it is." she said. "Sometimes it's nice to just dive into someone else's story and take a gander. Reading poetic stories like this is enjoyable. It's fun to imagine your own life turning into a quixotic adventure."

"Why stop and wonder about what could be when you have the power to make it happen and see for yourself?" Draco asked.

"That's a wonderful idea, Malfoy. How about you go out and explore the world right now?" she asked annoyed.

"I've seen enough." he stated indifferently.

Hermione went back to reading her book. She always loved coming back to Hogwarts. Sitting in front of a fire with a good book was her favorite way to relax. What put a dent in it now was Draco Malfoy sitting three feet away, pestering her.

"Don't you have an elsewhere to be?" she asked unable to concentrate on the words she was reading.

"Not at the moment." he said casually to her.

"Fine. _I'll_ leave." Hermione stood from where she had been sitting and left for her bedroom. A whole year of this and she would pull her hair out. The one person she had to share Head's responsibilities with and it had to be him!

She was relieved that someone other than her stalker; seventh year Ravenclaw student Camden McQuillan, had gotten Head Boy though. Camden wasn't a creeper or anything. He just happened to be a bit too…close for comfort sometimes. Hermione got the wiggins from the boy.

But, Draco Malfoy was hardly a step up. Sighing and falling on her large bed, Hermione took a deep breath and then smiled. She loved it here. She loved Hogwarts. She loved the Professors, the friends she made while attending, the magic, quidditch, she loved…

_Knock, Knock._

Draco Malfoy…

Getting off her inviting bed, Hermione answered the door with displeasure.

"We need to do our rounds." Draco said with distaste.

"One of the many jobs as Head's. Get used to it." she retorted.

"I'm only a Head for the benefits." Draco replied.

"You are revolting." she replied grabbing her sweater.

"I'm a man who knows what he wants." Turning away, Draco led the two out of the portrait hole.

But, he began to second guess himself. Maybe he didn't know _exactly_…what he wanted. Not quite yet, anyway…

**A/N-Review? Tell me what you think! Much steam to come from this story. **


	2. Murdered Virtue

**A/N-Advisory Warning: Not intended for young audiences or those with severely moral values. Chapter is mildly sexy. Wink. Ye be warned!**

**Murdered Virtue**

**Chapter 2**

Draco's head was bobbing back and forth as he attempted to stay awake in class. His eyes drooped and he had dark rings under them. He propped his head up with his left elbow down on the table. Professor Flitwick didn't take notice and continued with his boring lecture on who knows what? Repeatedly, Draco's head fell forward and quickly awoke him. Blaise jabbed him in the ribs a few times to keep Draco on his own side of the desk.

Malfoy had a sleepless night, worried he would have another dream about Hermione. It had been less than 24 hours without sleep and he was all ready to call it quits with the insomnia technique. During their patrol last night, Draco found himself trying to "accidentally" touch Hermione in any way he could. In his dreams, her skin was as soft and smooth as silk. He had a hunch to find out if it were true or not. But, that was the last straw. He was sick of feeling like a prisoner in his own body.

But, here he was slaving away for it. Keeping himself up was torture. He was sluggish and could barely walk from class to class. His head felt like it was being split open.

By lunch he was too tired to eat, but he grabbed a buttered roll from the middle of the table anyway. Drowsily looking around his table, Draco made no effort to get into conversation. He observed instead.

Pansy was basically giving a lap dance to Sean O'Reilly at the end of the table. Crabbe and Goyle were trying to see who would win in an eating contest when it came to boiled pork sausages. Draco made a disgusted face and decided right then that he would never eat pork again.

Taking a look the other direction, Blaise was sweet talking a fifth year Slytherin a few seats down. She giggled giving into his flawless pick-up maneuver. Blaise was known as being a ladies man and made no disguise at hiding it.

Gazing at the rest of the Hall, Draco took notice that Hermione was not sitting in her normal seat. Her friends were there, but no Hermione. It bothered him not knowing, even though it wouldn't under normal circumstances.

He watched the large double doors at the front of the hall, wondering if she was going to walk in late. But, she was a no-show. That really got to him. It pissed him off actually. Who did she think she was? Acting like she was too busy, too important to sit and eat with the rest of the student body.

Okay, so he was being a bit dramatic. He intended to track her down and demand an explanation. He wanted to put her in her place. If he had to suffer with the commoners, so did she!

He left lunch early and headed to his dorm. He didn't know if she would be there, but it was worth a shot. Walking through the portrait hole that had an image of a lion and a snake bowing respectively in-front of each other, he was unhappy to find it completely bare.

Ignoring her rules on privacy, Draco opened her bedroom door and saw once again that the large room was empty.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Draco asked himself. "Bugger it." he said before slamming the door shut and leaving their dorm. He had more important things to worry about. He was angry that he had wasted all his precious time going up there in the first place.

**XOXO**

Hermione had snuck away from lunch and headed up to the Owl Tower. She had a letter to send off, right away. She held it tightly in her hands and smiled at the scented parchment and envelope she had used. She kissed it for good luck before handing it off to her owl.

Watching the bird fly away, Hermione sighed. The letter she just sent wasn't just an average letter. It was so much more than that. It was a _scarlet_ letter. To a wonderful guy she met over the summer.

She promised Didi Wormsworth; owner of 'Quills, Ink.', that she would volunteer over the summer. Especially with the sorting of a new shipment of quills she was receiving, from a new discovery of birds; Gleamers. They had the shiniest feathers you could imagine, coming in an assortment of colors. A group of them were found somewhere in the magnificent country of Belgium. The glorious creatures shed their feathers every two months before another set grew in. They had the power to protect themselves via a magic force field used against predators.

It was at work that she met Marcus Centaurini. He was two years her senior, working at Quills, Ink. to give a hand to his Aunt Didi. A graduate of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Keeper in two of his seven years at school, and he even turned down position of Head Boy because he insisted classmate; Charlie Matthews deserved the title.

Hermione fell hard for the boy the first time she saw him. He had soft, russet colored hair that went down to his ears and curled at the ends. The first time she talked to him, she wasn't sure if she should concentrate on his gorgeous chocolate colored eyes or his perfectly white and straight smile. His Italian background gave his skin a nice tan hue that made Hermione's heart skip a beat. He was smart, attractive, funny and he wanted to make a difference. He was her ideal guy and she just hoped that he saw her as his.

On the last day of work, Marcus kissed her out of the blue when they were taking inventory in the back room. As she was taking something down from a shelf, he reached up and helped her get it down before he stole a kiss. It lasted a few amazing seconds and when it was over, Hermione realized…_it was over_.

Their everyday flirting antics, their deep conversations and of course the way he made her laugh.

She didn't want to say goodbye to the sweetest man she'd ever known. But, it's not like he was headed back to Hogwarts like she.

So, they'd promised to write as often as possible and off she went.

As Hermione stood here now, she felt sad that he wasn't with her, but also prized because he had told her how much he wished he could be.

Spending two months getting to know somebody seemed a little too soon to acknowledge the possible feeling of love. But truth be told, Hermione had been thinking a lot about what that word meant. She told herself how naïve it was to fall for someone you knew you'd hardly ever see, but it didn't stop the emotions from appearing. It was getting harder and harder to put her words on paper than outright tell him what she wanted to say. So…love? Could it be?

**XOXO**

By the time Hermione returned to her room later that evening, she spotted Draco slouched lazily across the sofa in the common room. One leg hung off the side and his right hand was slung across his eyes to keep the bright light at bay.

She groaned when she saw him because she was hoping _just once_ she'd be able to sit in-front of the fireplace and read, _alone_.

Draco looked up when he saw her and glared.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" he asked her sitting up.

"Excuse you?" she asked. "Who are you? My mother?" Hermione asked placing her books on a little table near the entrance.

"We have a meeting with Dumbledore at six." he said getting off the couch.

"Since when have you been one for punctuality?" Hermione asked him with disbelief. "For your information, I stayed after class to help McGonagall set up for tomorrow's lesson, unlike some people who prefer to lounge about with no intentions of helping others voluntarily." she replied acerbically.

"I help all the time." Malfoy countered defensively.

"Really?" she asked with severe disbelief. "I mean when your purposes are to not just suit yourself."

"Trust me, I'm not the only one being suited." he said with a smart-ass smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go then. We don't want to be late." Hermione turned on her heel and headed for the portrait hole, Draco tailing behind unenthusiastically.

**XO**

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, how are you this evening?" Dumbledore greeted warmly.

"Very well, Sir." Draco met, shaking his hand. Hermione smiled whole-heartedly at her mentor.

"Very good." Walking back over to his desk, Albus took a seat in his fine, leather chair. "Please, have a seat."

Draco and Hermione gladly sat down across from him and waited for their headmaster to speak.

"We have very important matters to acknowledge. Last night, someone broke into Professor Snape's potion room. He grabbed many potions that are too never be used by any student. Mixing these potions together can cause numerous and dangerous brews. It is imperative we find out who is behind these shenanigans and get it taken care of." Both Draco and Hermione nodded understandingly. "I think it best this stay behind closed doors."

"Of course, Sir." Hermione answered.

After a few more matters to take care of, Albus sent them on their way.

"The both of you have a wonderful evening and be safe."

Heading back to the Head's dorm, Draco walked fast paced ahead of Hermione.

"Malfoy, I hope you have no plans for tonight. It's important we patrol the castle and find whoever's stealing from Professor Snape."

"Granger, I'm going to put the safety of the school in your hands." Draco said not even turning around.

Hermione hurried up and pulled on Draco's arm.

"You are not leaving me alone tonight." Hermione said strictly. Draco pulled his arm from her grasp and turned around.

"I have plans. Important plans that cannot be broken. You can handle this one on your own. One look at you and the culprit will go running in the other direction."

"Malfoy, it is your duty to perform and follow through with your responsibilities."

"Granger, you don't understand. I am unavoidably detained."

"Oh, yeah? With what?" she questioned crossing her arms.

"None of your business." he responded crossing his own arms.

"If you don't come with me tonight, I will personally storm into Dumbledore's office and specifically inform him that you are not up to par with the Head's accountabilities."

"You wouldn't." Draco said stepping closer.

"Try me." she threatened stepping even closer.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, but she didn't back down.

"Cancel your plans." she said roughly before pushing past him and continuing angrily down the hall.

Draco shut his eyes tight and stayed right where he was. Do you know how close he was to kissing her just then? Too close.

Draco bit his tongue at his smutty thoughts and shook his head clean. He straightened up and tried to find a balance. He turned on his heel and proceeded behind the dark haired Gryffindor.

**XOXO**

"Are you happy?" Draco asked Hermione as the two patrolled the castle that night. "We've been out here for hours and haven't seen a thing."

She turned her head and glared.

"It doesn't matter. At least we haven't seen anyone lurking around." Hermione answered.

"Whatever. I'm leaving now." Draco informed her leaving her in the dust as he walked down the dark and eerie hallway.

"Wait, Draco." Hermione stopped him. "I heard something." Draco turned back around and looked at the obviously frightened girl. She disappeared down another hallway following the sound. Draco trailed her and the two slowly crept down the even darker hallway.

"Granger!" he said aggravated. He didn't want to chase her around the castle at this hour.

"Shhh!" she shushed him and followed the sound.

"Granger, you're just hearing things." Draco said stopping behind her.

Going around the corner, Hermione stopped in her tracks and listened. She noticed a usually bare classroom door open a little further down the hall and poked her head in. Turning around, she looked at Draco.

"It's empty."

"Good, let's go."

All of a sudden, a dark figure appeared behind Hermione and shoved her in the classroom.

"Oy!" Draco yelled hurrying over to the guy. Malfoy put up a fight, but the figure shoved him into the room with a hard push and Draco fell to the floor on his knees. "Bloody hell!"

The door slammed behind him and Draco got up and forcefully pulled on the door. It wouldn't budge and it made him so angry, he started beating on the door and kicking it intensely.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked helping Draco open the door.

"Gee Granger, why don't you look at the ID of his that he accidentally dropped on the floor?" Draco asked with heated sarcasm.

"You're not helping." Hermione yelled. "Wait, wait! Wands!" she said reaching for the wand that was in her back pocket. "No! No! No! No! He stole my wand! Take out yours!"

"I didn't bring it." Draco replied tiredly as he tried to catch his breath.

"How can you not bring your wand?" she shouted.

"I didn't think I needed to bring it." He tried to justify. "We were just patrolling. Nothing happened before."

"Yeah, well something's happening now!" she bellowed. "You idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot, you abominable vagrant!" he retaliated.

"You could have stopped him and you let him go!"

"Excuse me for not stopping him in the middle of him stealing your wand and shoving us into an abandoned classroom!"

"I loathe you more now than I ever thought possible!" Hermione yelled pushing him away from her. She turned to the door and pulled angrily on the doorknob. She took her aggression out on the metal handle until it slipped beneath her hands and she went flying back into Draco's torso. He caught her sideways and held her still as he looked at the fire in her eyes. His grip on her upper arms tightened as he slammed his lips to hers in a moment of blind passion.

The room was full of stringent air as he took his anger out on her. His hot lips felt like fire on her own as he kissed her harshly with venom. His top teeth grazed her bottom lip and pulled at it fiercely.

He pushed her hard against the door and gripped her wrists like handcuffs. Shoving them above her head and onto the oak door, he let his testosterone lead the way as he involuntarily bucked his hips at her.

He wasn't giving her a choice on give and take. He took whatever he wanted whether she wanted to give it. He could sense the hunger in her veins. He could feel her pulse through the wrist that he so harshly held in his grip.

He kissed her even deeper than before and grinded his hips against her. He just wanted to dominate her and selfishly take her self-control away.

Draco wanted to _murder_ her virtue. Have her convulse under the force and density of his body. He wanted to feel her clarity fog over and take control of the feelings she felt for his build than the arbitrary truth of what was forbidden between the two of them.

But…she wanted none of that. At least she told herself that as she turned her head away and uneasily spoke "No."

The break of her lips off his caused him to attack her neck with his lips instead. The jagged attempt at pushing him away with just her bottom-half only increased his want for her. For this whole time, he had forgotten that this was real life, not another fantasy. If he had known that, it probably wouldn't have stopped him anyway.

He pushed even more weight on her and the contact made her dizzy with desire. She involuntarily moaned never knowing such pleasure from a man before. Farthest she ever went was second base and this was so much further than that. She craved his infatuation. She craved the attention from the boy who had it all. The boy who called the shots and made a name for himself via his notoriety.

Her want for him ached her primary animalistic tendency to overrun him with all she knew about being a woman. She wanted to show no naivety in-front of his virile man.

Unable to keep herself up, Draco forcefully wrapped her legs around his waist trying to undo his belt in the process. Hiking her skirt up, Hermione knew what was going to happen next…

"Get the bloody hell up, Granger! We need to meet Dumbledore at six and I refuse to give back my spot as Head Boy for being tardy on your end!" Draco stated above her. "Girls are impressed with my looks _and_ my brains."

Or maybe not…

**A/N-Told you! What do you think? Keep on reviewin'! **


	3. Touching the Untouchable Girl

**Touching the Untouchable Girl**

Chapter 3

Hermione's dream was inaccurate. Dumbledore's meeting with her and Draco had nothing to do with a big bad going around stealing potions. It was about how they could effectively boost enthusiasm within students and their studies. Plain and simple.

She sighed as she played with her food that night. What the hell had she been dreaming? It was inappropriate and wrong. She hadn't a clue such sinful thoughts were running around in her brain.

"Mione, what's the matter?" Ginny asked taking notice to her friend's ennui.

"Not hungry." she smiled at the redhead as she set her fork down.

"Obviously." Ginny said acknowledging the plate had barely been touched. "So, how are you liking position as Head Girl?" Ginny asked taking a bite of her potatoes.

"I love it." Hermione responded with a smile, but then it dropped. "But, with Head Girl comes…Head Boy."

Ginny turned around and gave Draco a glance. He had finally gotten his appetite back after a twenty minute nap he took in Muggle Studies.

"You could do worse." Ginny said. Hermione had big eyes as she looked at the petite girl. "He may be a git Mione, but he's a good-looking git. Don't you dare tell Harry or Ron that I said that. I'd be stoned to death if they ever found out."

"Ginny, everything isn't about looks. He's vile and arrogant. He is the last person on the planet who deserves the spot of Head Boy." Hermione spoke. "Someone like Marcus should be Head Boy." Hermione said under her breath.

"Marcus? Who's Marcus?" Ginny asked with a questioning smile on her lips.

Hermione blushed and responded with "He's no one." before continuing to play with her food as she thought about him.

"That is not a "He's no one." smile, Hermione!" Ginny accused pointing a finger.

Hermione knew she had a guilty face, so she decided to just tell her best friend the truth.

"Marcus is a guy I met over the summer in Diagon Alley. He's the nephew of Didi Wormsworth and…he likes Me." she said blushing. "And, I really like him."

"Aw! Mione!" Ginny was a sap when it came to romance. "What's he like?"

"He's sweet. He's caring, funny, smart, everything I've been looking for."

"Talking about me again, eh Granger?" Draco asked appearing out of nowhere.

She glared and looked at the blonde who stood behind Ginny.

"Hardly. If I was talking about you, wouldn't I be using antonyms for all those qualities?" she responded.

"Oh, oh right! I forgot. You're trying to keep your attraction for me one the down low. I got it now." he mocked as his friends laughed beside Draco.

"Keep telling yourself that, Malfoy." she replied. "What exactly is it you wanted?"

"To remind you that you'll be patrolling alone tonight. I have plans."

"Wait a minute." she said before stopping and realizing in her dream they had argued about patrolling. That led to a mess of things and even more explaining. "Nevermind. That's fine."

Draco's face fell a little.

"Wait, you're not going to put up a useless fight against it?" he asked surprised.

"Nope." she said before turning her attention back to her plate.

Draco was annoyed by this.

"Why don't you want me to go?" he asked.

"You just said you had other plans. Go ahead. Do what you need to do and I'll do what I need to do."

Draco obviously bothered by this; glanced at his friends before looking back at Hermione.

"No, I'll be there tonight. You can guarantee it!" he defended. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work."

"And what's that?" she wondered.

"You're trying to make me look bad as Head Boy."

"I don't think I need to do anything for people to get that interpretation."

"I'm onto you, Granger." he said before walking out of the hall with determination.

Ginny looked at Hermione and tried to hold back a laugh.

"See what I have to deal with?"

**XO**

"You tricked me into coming tonight." Draco accused as the two walked side by side through the dungeons.

"Oh I did?" she asked bemusedly.

"You knew I'd come if you made it seem like you didn't need me."

"I don't need you." she replied straight forwardly.

"That's bullocks. I'm the only person who could fend off an attacker who tried to kidnap you while patrolling. If I wasn't here and that happened, everyone would blame me for your disappearance."

Hermione nearly laughed in his face.

"I doubt you're the only person who could fend off an attacker, Malfoy. I told you not to come because truth be told, I don't want you here. So, feel free to leave."

"Fine. I hope you do get kidnapped!" Draco said immaturely as he strode off leaving her there.

"Good!" Hermione yelled back at him. Not the best comeback, but it would have to do because he was gone within seconds.

Hermione blew out a huff of air and looked around awkwardly. The dungeons were eerie and creaky. She hated being down here alone. Shocker was, she felt safer with Draco down here with her.

Slowly continuing down the dark hall, Hermione heard chilling rasps coming from the sinister chambers.

She followed the resonances and her heart rate instantly increased. She hadn't realized how fast it was pounding until the beating was the only sound she heard. Stopping to take a calm breath, she tried to relax her muscles and show no fear to whatever was looming about the black corridors.

Walking further within the walls, Hermione was cautious when she turned the corner. Wand ready, she went further. Carrying onward made her slightly nervous, especially when she heard a door further down the hall slam shut.

The walls echoed with the sound of steel slamming hard against the stone. Hermione jumped back, let a slightly girly squeal escape her lips. It was embarrassing and she knew that she was probably biting off more than she could chew. Maybe it wouldn't have been such a bad thing; Draco being there.

Maybe she could still catch up and stop him from leaving her alone down there…

"No." Hermione sucked it up and prepared to see who was down there. She squeezed her wand and stormed down the long hall. "Excuse me! No one is supposed to be down here!"

She turned left down a short hallway and realized it was a dead end. Turning around, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What are you doing down here?" Hermione yelled shakily.

"I heard you scream like a little girl." Draco said leaning against the wall with his ankles crossed along with his arms.

"I heard something." she responded walking over to him. "I think someone's down here."

"Other than us?" he asked giving her a look that she identified as mockery in the dim light.

"Yes." she replied somewhat peeved. "But, they're pretty good at sneaking around down here."

"There are multiple passageways to get around down here without being seen. I've been roaming these halls since I was eleven, Granger. How do you think I got away with in-between class tête-à-tête's?"

Hermione gave him a disgusted look before looking around.

"Wish to show me?" she asked him trying to find the entrances.

"Now?" Draco asked standing up. "Alright, but spontaneous rendezvous' always make me a little more raunchy than usual. So, be prepared for severe bruising and soreness."

"Ew, no. I mean show me the passageways, Malfoy."

"We'd be down here all night, Granger. There's dozens."

"Well, let's get started then."

Draco groaned before he unwillingly led her in the right direction after she gave him her withering stare for a long while. After they patrolled all the tunnels, it was a little after five am when the two of them poured themselves into the common room. Draco took a seat on the sofa, too tired to go any further. Hermione was kicking herself for searching for the invisible man; if there even was one. Her head was pounding and she ended up on the other side of the sofa, exhausted and ready to pass out then and there.

Her bedroom door was only a few feet away, but it felt like she had anvils attached to her feet. As soon as the two of them had walked in the room, the fireplace magically lit itself. It was a comforting sound to here its flames flicker and enjoy the warmth. It had begun to rain outside and it only added to the comfort of the cozy common room.

Draco was asleep within seconds, still discombobulated from not getting a good night sleep for nearly 48 hours. Hermione was close behind, falling into a deep slumber after she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. The outcome of the fight was inevitable.

The lovely rain hit the window panes for hours. By the time Draco woke up in the morning, it was only about 7:30am. His head pounded and he kept his eyes shut as he rubbed his head. He felt a slow movement on his lap and his eyes shot open. He looked down and saw Hermione using his lap as a pillow. She looked like she was in a deep sleep and he didn't know whether to instinctively kick her off or just sneakily slip away. Wasn't that always the way of it? Life throwing you curve balls as you swung the bat with your eyes shut.

This was awkward to say the least, but the longer Draco thought about the best plan of action, the harder it was to get away from her. This was the first time Draco ever had visual of Hermione touching him in anyway other than pure adulterated hate or pure liquidated sin.

It was peaceful.

No one had ever shown Draco any sort of comfort before. Hermione looked peaceful and safe as she slept soundly and truth be told, it scared him.

He was about ready to head for the hills, but Hermione started to toss and turn. He kept completely still, afraid to touch the untouchable girl. A few seconds later, Hermione opened her eyes drowsily and surprisingly didn't flee like Draco was expecting.

"Not again." Hermione groaned, still half asleep as she snuggled against his leg.

"What?" Draco nearly screamed it. Hermione reopened her eyes and realized that this was no dream. She sat up in a heartbeat, unable to catch her breath due to the whiplash.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione apologized getting off the couch. She knew she looked like hell, but she was too busy trying to handle the awkward awakening to care much.

Hermione ran a hand through her tangled hair and smoothed her skirt down. She headed for her bedroom and locked it when she got inside. She closed her eyes when she realized that she had woken up to Draco Malfoy.

She took a breath and tried to calm her nerves. She thought for sure it had been a dream. She wished desperately it had been a dream. At least then she could try and understand that she had no control over how warm and benign it felt to watch the firelight flicker on his face as she slipped in and out of consciousness; for an hour. At least then she wouldn't have to accept the possibility that she might have other feelings for him besides hate. At least then she wouldn't be freaking out at this very moment over nonsense.

Head Boy had to be him. It just had to be. He was a master manipulator and he she dug his nails in deeply to her skin.

**XOXO**

Draco covered his entire king sized bed as he stretched out over the soft cotton comforter. He stared up at his ceiling and didn't blink once.

He was dreadfully unwell. A doctor didn't have to tell him that; he knew. It's never a booster when you lose a battle with a different side of yourself. Losing a bad to yourself was worse than losing a battle to anyone else.

Was ignorance really bliss? Sure it kept the bad thoughts out, but it also kept the good thoughts from going in. Draco accepted that his body, "not his mind"; might be attracted to Hermione sexually. But after this morning, he realized his mind and his body were going behind his frame of reference and deliberately causing problems out of entertainment purposes. How does one handle such confusion and embarrassment?

This is what blissful ignorance was supposed to keep him from. But, it had failed and now he had to deal with the consequences. The bloody consequences!

He sighed frustratingly and sat up. It was Saturday, he had no classes to go to. Maybe it would be wise for him to get away from Hogwarts. Pop back home for a few days? His parents were in Austria on "holiday", so he'd have the whole manor to himself. That could be fun. But, what was the difference from locking himself in his bedroom here at Hogwarts than locking himself in his bedroom at Malfoy Manor?

"Bedroom to myself?" he weighed both options in his hands. "Manor to myself."

It was obvious.

"Manor it is."

**A/N-Thank you for the lovely reviews everyone. Please leave some more. It makes me all happy, warm and fuzzy inside. Want some more smutty chapters, lovelies? Good, because I have many an idea! Mwahahahaha!**


	4. Common Room Games

**A/N-Enjoy, my lovelies!**

**Common Room Games**

Chapter 4

"Bloody hell!" Draco's exasperated words echoed off the walls of Malfoy Manor as he looked for something, anything to do. He was going out of his mind. He literally had just gotten home an hour ago and he was bored to tears.

The attempt at distraction was a flop because now he was worrying about worrying about Hermione. It was a never-ending mêlée with all the functional parts of his brain. He stressed over what it meant to think about her, to fantasize, obsess. It wasn't normal to think about someone you loath that much unless you were planning retribution.

"I should have brought a girl with me." Draco said to himself as he headed for the kitchen. But, that wouldn't be practical. Draco never brought girls home with him. It was one of his rules. Now though, he wished that he had the power to break his own guidelines because he needed someone here with him, particularly a cute little blonde to distract him from the bothersome brunette.

Jumping onto a barstool, Draco put his elbows on the granite countertop as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Breakfast, Mr. Malfoy?" House elf; Myron appeared out of the pantry with a bag full of potatoes.

"Omelet." Draco stated simply.

"Right away."

Malfoy blew out a huff of air as he looked out the window from where he sat. A voluptuous garden sat outside with a brilliant display of hydrangeas, gardenias, roses, daisies, hyacinth and rare magical plants. It had begun to mist rain and Draco watched the flowers get covered with droplets and blow lightly in the wind.

Jumping off his barstool, he walked over to the beautiful oak French doors that led out to the garden and opened one side. Walking out, he closed it behind him and took a few more steps before stopping and closing his eyes, letting the unsoiled rainwater wash him clean. The air smelt crisp and new, invigorating to say the least.

Opening his eyes, Draco felt a sort of calm. He had taken a much needed deep breath of air and could finally think clearly or…as close to clearly as he could come.

Turning sideways, he stood in front a bush of white calla lilies. Coincidentally, it was Hermione's favorite flower and he took notice to that fact when he was in her room and saw a huge vase of them on her dresser.

The thing about calla lilies were they were so simple, but oh so elegant. It was interesting how something so meek could shine brighter than most.

Taking a look at the manor behind him, he realized he didn't want to be there. He wanted to be back at Hogwarts. Lonely is so lonely alone and here at home, he felt_ completely alone_.

Going back inside, Draco grabbed what he brought with him and apparated back to Hogwarts. He nearly choked out a laugh as he saw Hermione reading in-front of the fireplace when he got back. She was reading that same little muggle romance novel from before and her face was in awe as she read the words from its pages. Useless fluff in Draco's opinion.

Walking out of his room, he plopped himself down on the chair nearest to the window by the fireplace.

Hermione instantly froze as she got wind that he was in the room. She lost her place in the book and tried to not make it obvious that she was searching for the line.

"How is it?" he asked watching her.

"It's very good, thank-you." Hermione spoke unemotionally.

"What part are you at?" Draco asked carelessly.

"I'm at the part where the annoyed girl asks the annoying boy to leave the room so she can finish reading her book _in peace_." Hermione said looking up at him.

"Sounds boring if you ask me. Where the bloody hell is the shagging?"

"Shagging? The boy should be astounded the girl even looked in his direction in the first place!" Hermione said. "He should accept her for who she is, not what she can do."

"Ha! The girl should be grateful that the boy hasn't run in the other direction to get away from her overbearing sense of entitlement!"

"You're kidding right? The boy is the one with the overbearing sense of entitlement and the girl is the one who is trying to make him realize that the world does not revolve around him, like he thinks it does!" Hermione got off the sofa, deciding her alone time was now ruined. Déjà vu.

"Your book is stupid!" Draco said getting off his chair.

"Stupid? You're just saying that because you're disappointed that the girl would never look twice at you."

"She doesn't need to look twice at me. She got caught in a stare the first glance!"

"Oh really? I believe the first time she looked at you she was thinking "Why the bloody hell is that boy so rude and judgmental towards others?"

"She was thinking "That boy is so undeniably attractive, I wish he'd kiss me!"

"Kiss me?" Hermione asked aghast.

"You've wanted me to kiss you for years! Don't act like it's not true."

"I'm not acting like it's not true, this is real life and it isn't true!" Hermione was so close to throwing her book at him.

"Denial is a sickness in itself, Granger." Draco continued. "Acceptance is the first step."

"_You're_ a sickness, Malfoy." Hermione said turning away. "Honestly, I find it impossible that you have no one else to pester at the moment."

"You're special, Granger." he said with a pretend innocent grin.

Turning back around, she was sick of having to leave the room on his account.

"You leave! I was here first." Hermione argued.

"Nonsense. I can go or stay wherever I please." he arrogantly dropped himself back into his chair and let a leg fall over the armrest as he crossed his arms and gave her a solid nod.

"Well, same with me." Hermione said rightfully sitting on the couch, legs crossed like a lady; nose up in the air like Draco's.

She reopened her book and ignored him with all her might as she picked up where she left off. She felt him glaring at her and to tell you the truth, it really peeved her. She felt self-conscious and a lot like she did when he was purposely daunting her with his stare in the great hall.

_Concentrate, Hermione. Breathe and concentrate. You're the only one in the room._ As Hermione thought to herself, she realized her words of encouragement were slowly working. Pretending Draco had gotten swallowed into the chair had made the task of relaxing a little easier to reach.

_Anne-Marie awkwardly reached across the table and grabbed a buttered square of cornbread from the hand-woven basket that set dead center. She wondered when the chilly stares of Michael's judgmental family would melt away. She knew she didn't belong in the charade of the rich and Lazarus, but she came upon his request anyway. Anne-Marie was a farmer's daughter, it was all she knew. She didn't live cotillions, couture and carriages. She lived cattle, cooking and credo through hard work. What was she doing sitting at a fine-china covered table with three forks, 2 spoons and a knife all for just one meal?_

_Then she looked across the table and met the dark eyes of Michael. It was all clear at that moment. He smiled at her and gave her a reassuring nod and she knew she would be alright. In the end, it didn't matter about his family, his lifestyle or the things he grew up with. What mattered was what kind of person he was inside. His kindness, warmth and reassurance. Most importantly, it was the way he made her feel; excited with a sense of both safety and danger mixed in. _

Hermione tore her eyes from the words and glanced up at Draco who got caught staring out at the rain again. Hermione sneakily propped her book up and skimmed off the top of it to look at Draco for a longer period of time without him noticing.

Draco was a lot like Michael in the nous of lifestyle and family. Marcus was a lot like Michael in the nous of personality. How could two severely different people such as Draco and Marcus intrigue Hermione to dwell the darkest part of herself to discover the hidden truths that lied in the abyss?

A bit melodramatic, but she pondered those thoughts as she watched Draco. He was a cold, impersonal being who often casted a shadow of claim on those who stood below him. Hermione had barely seen any sort of good side when it came to him, but she knew there was good in everybody. Even if that goodness was buried deep in the soul, she knew it had to reside somewhere inside his glacial person.

"Are you painting a portrait of me?" Draco asked not moving.

"No." Hermione answered startled as she quickly buried herself in the novel.

Draco rose from where he sat and crossed the room to the cabinet on the other side. Hermione turned around trying to see what he was doing. Malfoy suddenly pulled out a bottle of fire whiskey from inside the cedar cupboard.

"What are you doing with that?" Hermione asked appalled.

"Just taking a sip, Granger. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"Did you bring that here?" she asked.

"It was a gift from one of my many suitors."

"School is not a place for shenanigans, Malfoy. What if you get caught with it?"

"You mean what if we get caught with It." he said walking back to her.

"No thanks." she stated strictly. "I want nothing to do with this."

"Granger, relax. If you don't thaw out, you're going to freeze as a mad hatter."

Hermione was offended by that and made no try to hide her stricken face.

"Just take one drink and I won't tell the entire school that their head girl is as boring and uneventful as they think she is."

"They don't think that of me. They know I'm committed and responsible and-"

"They know you need to be committed to an asylum."

Hermione gave him a displeased look and shook her head.

"Granger if you take a few drinks, I promise that I'll leave the common room whenever you want it all to yourself. That is the only deal I am willing to make."

"Why does it matter so much to you if I drink some?"

"Because I need to know for a fact that I'm not living with the most boring person on the planet. You bring down my reputation as Head Boy. Having to live in close quarters with you is almost as painful as falling into a pile of thumbtacks."

Draco held the bottle out to her, shaking it lightly in his hands waiting for her to take it. She considered the offer. That meant she could literally do whatever she wanted in the common room and Draco could say absolutely nothing about it. She wouldn't have to leave on his account any longer.

"Fine." she ceased taking the bottle. "Let's just get this over with."

An amused grin appeared on Draco's face as he waited for her to take the first sip.

She gulped as she got ready to try fire whiskey for the first time in her life. You only live once right? She knew she would regret this…

Hermione held her breath as she tipped back the bottle and took a shot. Her throat burned as the liquid ran down the gullet. Surprisingly, it wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be. It actually tasted…quite alright.

"How is it?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"It's…alright." Hermione said quietly.

"I knew there was a part that seeked thrill in you somewhere, Granger."

He took the bottle back from her and took a swig. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he handed it back to her.

Hermione looked down at the bottle and realized her lips would be touching something Draco's lips had just touched.

"I don't have cooties, Granger." he informed her. "Just drink."

She gave him a weary glance before taking the bottle for a second drink. Hesitating, Hermione held her breath again as she took a swig. It tasted better the second time around and she made no effort at hiding her enjoyment for it from Draco.

Hermione must have taken some pretty big gulps because she soon found herself getting lightheaded and fuzzy. She touched her head with the palm of her hand and tried to compose herself.

Draco let a throaty laugh escape his mouth as he gulped back a swill of whiskey.

"Granger, you're such a lightweight." he said.

The bottle was nearly gone at this point and even Draco had a fuzzy head. Normally it wouldn't affect him, but he was taking shots one right after the other.

Hermione couldn't believe how quickly she got lost in the moment. She was scared at how fast trying to prove herself to Draco took. She never, ever drank so much in her life and she didn't know if she liked what it was doing to her. To be honest, she felt a sort of weight lifted off her the more she drank so maybe that's why she just couldn't say no.

Draco couldn't believe he was sitting on the floor drinking with thee Hermione Granger. It was like a puzzle that didn't connect. His mind just couldn't handle this new development, but just because he didn't understand it; didn't mean he couldn't accept it.

Hermione sat on the floor with Draco, backs against the bottom of the sofa. She felt good as she sat there. She sighed as she thought about Marcus. His dreamy long eye lashes, his notable scent of cologne, his warm and charming pearly smile. He was perfect and she missed him.

"What?" Draco asked more out of curiosity.

"Nothing." Hermione lied.

"You look more lost in thought than usual." he informed her taking a long drink from the bottle.

"Marcus." she whispered drunkenly to herself.

"What?" he asked looking at her.

"Nothing." Hermione sighed before attempting to stand up. She was having a little trouble, the room was spinning. Hermione lost her footing and ended up falling towards Draco, nearly toppling over him. Even in his tipsy-drunken state, he managed to catch her agilely before she hit the ground roughly. His two hands gripped her wrists tightly as the pain in her knees throbbed from the hard contact of wood floor.

"I'm fine." she whispered almost inaudibly, trying to catch her breath. Hermione was literally an inch and a half away from Draco's head and his eyes kept an unbreakable gaze with hers.

Yes she was dizzy from the alcohol, but at this point it was from something entirely different. It was Draco's embodiment that made her lightheaded. His cologne was his normal radiation of testosterone and sex appeal; only magnified. It surrounded her and threw her into a sudden and unexplainable tizzy of want. It was true; he was as dangerous as she always thought he was. The powers he used to manipulate her mind were as venomous as the snakes that represented who he was.

No matter how intoxicated she was, she could still pick up every detail of his. She could clearly see his eyes darken as they glazed over; watching _her_ every move. The pressing of his top teeth on his bottom lip, the touch of his masculine hold on her fragile body, he was the true definition of intoxication.

He leaned in; hovering, he wanted to taste her. It was that blunt. He wanted to see if she was as sweet as she smelt. He just needed to know. If he knew maybe then he could finally move on.

He was just a few centimeters away from her; from the first touch. That's when she shut her eyes and ever so lightly turned her head.

Draco's ego felt like it had been slapped. How could she say no to his charm, even when she was three sheets to the wind? Draco backed off, confused.

"Deal finalized." she told him steadily even though she wouldn't look him in the eye. "Common room's…mine."

He knew that was the agreement, but it felt harsh when she said it. Her words stung him and he couldn't figure out why. That was the Hermione Granger he knew after all. All work, no play.

Draco's defense was a light snicker escaping his classic smirk. Straightening up, he ripped himself from Hermione and stood up.

"All yours." he said as he backed up and then turned away. As he walked away, he truly felt disappointment. It was unruly and uncontrollable.

Hermione felt a sort of bad as she watched him walk away. She hadn't a clue why, but all she knew was the common room seemed lonely and uninviting after Draco had left.

"Good going, Mione." she said to herself dishearteningly.

**A/N-What do you think? Thank you all so much for your reviews! You're too kind!**


	5. Misery

**Misery**

Chapter 5

Her head pounded, her temples ached from the sudden impact of hard liquor on soft skin. She wasn't prepared for drinking hour with Draco Malfoy. She would have beaten herself up for being so stupid if the whiskey wasn't already doing the job. Turning over in her bed, she groaned as she dug her head into the feathered pillow.

Hermione reached over and grabbed her silver watch off the bedside table, right above the small trashcan below her bed. The watch read a quarter to midnight. She had slept the day away and she was still suffering.

"Why?" she asked herself. "Why do I have to be such a git sometimes?" Covering herself with the billowy white comforter, the nausea slowly passed and she was able to fall back to sleep.

Draco on the other hand had magically summoned up a hangover recipe that although didn't taste well; got the job done. His decision to lie in bed was simply by choice. He wasn't hungry; he wasn't tired, he wasn't happy. He just lied in that bed and watched the conjured star ceiling as he thought about…nothing.

When he finally composed himself, he sat up slowly and looked around his room. He still had a vile of potion left over from his remedy, but the question was; should he share it with Granger? That would have been the nice thing to do, but making him look like a fool had injured his ego a little bit. Now, he didn't know if he wanted to donate charity to the girl.

He thought it over repeatedly and eventually caved in. It was evident he had some humanity in him because he marched on over to Hermione's room and knocked lightly on the door.

Draco didn't hear an answer right away, but then a light little groan come from the other side of the door. He slowly opened it and saw Hermione half asleep in her bed.

"You look like death." he asked sarcastically.

"Right now is not a good time for your cynicism." she said closing her eyes again.

"Relax. I brought you something."

"I'm pretty sure a reaper had already been here, but thanks anyway." Hermione spoke quietly.

"It's a hangover remedy, Granger." he said walking into her room. "For the first time in my life, I actually felt sort of to blame for you being in this condition. So, I offer you my assistance."

"How do I know that's not poison?" she asked him skeptically.

"You don't. But, does it actually matter? You already feel like you're dying. If this were poison, it could only help you at this point."

She gave him a skeptical look before sitting up. Draco held the vile out to her and she took it with enthusiasm.

"Oh boy, another shot." Hermione mocked.

"This one you'll like." he replied.

Hermione squeezed her eyes tight as she downed the brew. All of a sudden, she felt warmth run through her body as all her muscles began to untighten. Her face flooded with color and she felt strong and healthy again.

"Voila." he said as he watched life return to her body.

"Thanks." she replied warmly to him. Getting out of bed, Hermione realized she had fallen asleep in her jeans and how uncomfortable they were to sleep in. She just wanted to take a nice bubble bath and regain her strength, pretending this whole thing never happened. "I'm going to take a shower." she told him. "I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again for the potion."

Her words seemed a little awkward coming out; Draco could hear the unevenness in her voice. He wondered if she remembered their "almost" kiss. He sure as hell didn't want to remember it. It wasn't the highlight of his life and he preferred not to bask in the dwelling remembrance of his male driven stupidity.

"See you." Draco replied leaving as quickly as possible. Hermione watched him close the door behind him and then she thought about his amiability. She never thought she'd see the day that Draco would do something nice for her. He just lingered with surprises and to tell you the truth, she wondered if there were any other parts of him that would make her reconsider his character.

The bubbles felt amazing as she lied in the classic claw tub, soaking in the hot water that smelt of cinnamon apples. She had lit candles surrounding her and the ambiance put her in a calm mood. Her romance novel intact, she got lost in the world of fine gentlemen, luxurious parties and above all, true romance.

Ahh, the sweet smell of adventure lingered in the air as Hermione read the fine, thick words from its pages. The hero; Michael was a strong, smart, independent man who believed in seeing the world for more than what was right in front of him.

He was more than just a "just" guy. An ocean was more than "just" a large crater of water. A flower was more than "just" a weed that had scent. The stars were more than "just" dead fragments of light.

Hermione closed her eyes and pictured the scene from the book. She saw Marcus when she closed her eyes. Smiling, she pictured herself as Anne Marie. She loved being able to see Marcus as the hero and her as the heroin. Smile disappearing, Hermione opened her eyes and looked around conspicuously. She had an idea…

Closing her eyes again, Hermione let a dirty little fantasy overrun her mind. She was cautious when she replaced the embodiment of Marcus with…Draco. The sick, twisted visualization of the two secretly congregating made her squirm with wonder. He wore simple brown trousers tucked into dark brown leather boots with a white cotton long-sleeved shirt. His hair hung loosely around his face, a lot like the way he had been wearing it around school.

The two hid in the barn when it had begun to rain. The mud puddles splashed droplets on Hermione's white dress as she ran with Draco. Pulling her under the barn overhang, he pulled her close and kept her warm from the cold water. The lightning lit up the sky as the thunder crackled. The loud booming frightened Hermione and she dug herself into Draco's chest.

He laughed as he watched her hide in his shirt. Hermione pictured Draco's face as he looked down at her with admiration. He looked so handsome when he didn't have pain written on his face. It was so romantic the way he swept his head down and captured her lips in a heart pounding, electrifying kiss.

Hermione's eyes shot open when she realized how she was enjoying the filthy thought. She threw the book on the ground and groaned as she slipped further down into the water and tried to hide her shame.

**XO**

"Mate, where the bloody hell have you been?" Blaise asked when he saw Malfoy headed down the Slytherin house the next morning.

"Mad couple a days." Draco responded greeting his friend.

"Well sorry to say I didn't miss you too much, Draco. I was a bit busy myself this weekend." Blaise spoke with pride.

"Which lucky lady was fortunate enough to spend the weekend with you, Blaise?" Draco lingered curiosity.

"Elisa Mason." he answered with a cocky grin.

"Well done, mate." Draco praised his friend.

Elisa Mason was a sixth year Slytherin. Her parents came from a long line of pure bred wizards; all who were in Slytherin. The only relative of hers who wasn't in Slytherin was her grandfather's brother who was sorted into Ravenclaw house. He was sadly disowned.

"So, what were you up to this weekend?" Blaise asked as the two entered the Slytherin portrait hole.

Draco instantly remembered Hermione and him nearly snogging.

"Not much." he responded quickly. "I went home for a little while."

"Right. Perks of being a Head. I should have tried harder for the spot." Blaise fell backwards on one of the leather sofas in the common room.

"So, are you and Mason planning on repetitive shags?" Draco asked making himself comfortable on the other sofa.

"Nah. The girl's good, but I've had better." Blaise said egotistically.

"I'm right here, you ignorant twat." Elisa said angrily as she came out of the girls dormitories with best friend; Millicent Bulstrode. Draco choked back a laugh as he watched Blaise's face undoubtedly surprised by her appearance.

"Elisa-"

"I can't believe you used me, you little prat." Elise stormed over to him. "And just for the record, you weren't the best I ever had either."

"Eli-wait, I'm not the best you've ever had? You're kidding right?" Blaise asked appaled.

"Let's just say…stamina is a gift, Zabini. Better luck with your next conquest." she patted his shoulder condescendingly before walking away. Blaise hurried after her not ready to put this disagreement to rest. The sound of the portrait closing left Draco to realize that he was the only one left in the room.

He didn't know where Crabbe and Goyle were and he didn't want to chase down Blaise who was chasing down Elisa Mason. What the hell was he supposed to do the entire day? Well frankly, he could do whatever he wanted since it was Sunday. He could catch up on old classwork. He snorted at that thought. Who did he think he was; Granger?

He could wander around the castle aimlessly. Maybe catch a nap? He could head back home perhaps.

Just then, an idea popped into his head.

**XOXO**

Draco proudly flew through the sky on his broomstick chasing after the snitch. He needed the practice firstly and secondly it felt great to just soar through the clouds with nobody in his way.

He was just inches from grabbing the speedy golden ball when it split-secondly turned right. Draco chased after it and didn't let the pouring rain make him lose the challenge. The snitch dived down and headed straight for the ground, Draco on it's tail. He was so close…

The snitch lifted up just barely from the ground, causing Draco's speed to cause mud from the soil below to fly onto his cloaks.

He proudly caught it in his right hand after a few more twist and turns and hopped off the broom. He splashed his way back to the changing rooms and got out of his dirty clothes.

The castle was warm and inviting when Draco sauntered into his common room. The fire was welcoming and…empty. Draco then realized that the room wasn't completely empty…

An intrigued smirk appeared on his face as he caught a glimpse of the small little piece of parchment that had Hermione's name on it. It was already out of its packaging which meant she must have left it there by accident.

Draco looked around mischievously before picking up the letter and reading it.

_Mione, _

_I miss you dearly and cannot wait to see you over Christmas holiday. It's months away and I haven't a clue how to be patient. I wish we didn't have to be so far apart. I've told you many times that this past summer was the most spectacular I have ever experienced and now it's hard to get back to real life. _

_Maybe over holiday we can talk about plans for you to possibly come with me back to Belgium when you're done with Hogwarts. I know for a fact that I want you in my life for now and forever. Tell me your thoughts, Darling. _

_~Marcus_

_P.S.-Sweet Dreams_

Draco crumpled the letter with his two hands, unable to control the anger that ran through his burning veins. Who was this guy chasing after Hermione? What was his business with the girl? Wait, was this the guy that Hermione had been drunk mumbling about?

Malfoy felt a rush of fury as he examined the fine detail in the writing. Marcus had a fine print, crisp and clean; controlled, which probably meant he was as organized and precise as Hermione. The two were probably two peas in a very boring pod. Draco wanted to find out who this guy was anyway. He always assumed Hermione had the hots for either Potter or Weasel, but with this guy "Marcus" in the picture, maybe there was another side of Hermione that he never really realized was there. Could there be a part of her that would even shock Draco? Time would tell…

Realizing what he had done to the parchment, Draco quickly cast a spell that straightened out the paper. It was the same spell he used to iron out his clothes in a quick fix.

He set is easily back down on the table and glared at it.

"Hi." Hermione said walking out from her room. Draco wasn't sure if she had seen him reading her private letter. He was instantly reminded of Blaise.

"Hi." he said awkwardly.

She eyed him skeptically, able to tell he looked a bit uneasy.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with curiosity.

"Nothing." Draco spoke quickly.

"Okay." she said giving him a nervous smile. Walking past him, Hermione was heading out to meet Ginny.

"Oy, Granger!" Draco hollered after her.

"Yeah?" she asked as she put her jumper on; facing away from him.

"One thing. Who's Marcus?" The question just flew out of his mouth. What happened to subtlety?

Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. That's when she realized that she had left her private letter out for him to read.

"Did you read my personal and confidential letter?" she asked him appalled.

"It sort of just jumped out. You're the one who left it right there on the table." he defended.

"That doesn't matter. Most people have class and know it's wrong to stick their nose where it doesn't belong." she said grabbing the letter from the table and folding it up.

"You were the one who brought his name up yesterday!" he said looking down at her.

"What?" she asked not remembering.

"Yesterday!" he said again. "You were too schnockered to remember your own name."

"You are such a git!" she said gritting her teeth.

"So, where'd you meet him?" Draco antagonized her.

"You are ridiculous, you know that?"

"Family friend? Neighbor?" Draco dug deeper because he knew she would crack like an egg eventually.

"You're impossible." Hermione shook her head and turned away from him.

"Come on Granger, just give it up." he said with a grin.

"Fine!" she yelled angrily at him. "I met him in Diagon Alley, okay?"

"What were you doing there?"

"You just don't give up."

"Business? Pleasure? Both, perhaps?"

Hermione couldn't believe how assertive Draco could be.

"I worked at Quills over the summer. I met Marcus there, alright?" she asked him. "We saw each other every day, close proximity, feelings developed, things were said, none of your business."

"So, he's your boyfriend?" Draco asked her already knowing the answer. That's when a small smile appeared on her own face.

"Yeah." she replied just realizing that she was in-fact; somebody's girlfriend. "Yeah, I guess he is."

Draco saw the happiness written all over her face as she got lost in thought over the mysterious pen pal that Draco was growing to hate more and more each second.

"Well, isn't that nice." he responded disenchantedly.

"Sorry, I have to go." Her anger towards Draco disappeared rapidly. He knew where she was going; to write to than mongrel.

Wait, that was it? That was nearly the quickest argument he had had with Granger. He wasn't a fan.

"What's the matter with me?" he asked after she had gone. "Is there something loose in my brain? A screw that needs tightened? Who gives a bloody hell about Granger? Get over it, you little ninny."

Draco angrily stormed to his room and slammed the door trying; for the last time, to regain control of his subconscious mind.

**XO**

"That is the sweetest thing, Mione." Ginny beamed after reading the letter.

"I know. I caan't even believe it, myself."

"So, what do you think? Do you want to go and join him after you've finished Hogwarts?"

"I haven't a clue, Ginny." Hermione answered confusedly. "If I go with him, I know what'll happen. I'll get so sidetracked in wanting to be with him all the time and spend my time pining for him instead of doing what I've always wanted to do with my life. I can't throw all these years of hard work out the window for some boy. At least not till I've made a difference in the world; Muggle and Magical."

"Maybe that won't be the way of it, Hermione. Maybe you can change the world, but…with him by your side; helping you."

"Wouldn't that be splendid, Gin?" Hermione asked. "But, it sounds too good to be true."

"Who knows?" Ginny asked. "Fairytales can come true."

That was a warm thought to entrance her mind. It could be possible; the two of them.

**XOXO**

Hermione headed back to the Head's dorms after spending time in the library later that night. Hermione walked down the vacant halls; no one was around. It was strange.

Hermione heard something behind her and turned to see what it was. Nothing was there. The halls felt eerie and Hermione hurried back to her dorm. She took two stairs at a time and rushed down the long halls. Rounding the corner, she crashed straight into a tall, built character. He caught her in his arms and held her still against his enchanting form. His long, slender fingers wrapped around her small hand and around her waist; entrapping her in his grasp.

"Malfoy." Hermione sighed out when she realized it was him.

He looked maddened; dangerous. He didn't speak verbally, but his body screamed with machismo. Dark eyes, soft skin, venomous inspirations…

"Sorry." she said looking up at him with innocent eyes. "I didn't see…you." she breathed out as Draco slowly dipped his head down to kiss her neck. It felt…amazing. His lips were soft and gentle. He played with her by making each kiss condescending and scornful; painfully slow and tender. "What are you doing?" she asked trying not to let her eyes roll into the back of her head.

He slowly lifted his head up and gave her lustful eyes along with an insidious smirk. Pretending to answer her question, instead he twisted them around and pinned her against the dark, cold wall.

"Malfoy." she whispered with fear.

"At what point…" he started as he smelt the scent that taunted him every single day; cinnamon and spice _lust_. "Does fantasy become reality?" he asked her with gritted teeth. "Is it when I can finally find the courage to unmask the demons in the shadows that keep telling me to pin you roughly against a stone cold wall in the middle of the dark?" he put his weight on her as he dug her harder into the rock. "Is it when I finally give into the temptation of wanting something I so boldly don't need, but nonetheless desire?"

The power of his toned frame, the way his hands discovered her most captivating spots, it was almost too much to bear and he wasn't even doing anything yet…

"It's when you realize that you're the only one who imagines it." Hermione defended carefully.

That didn't amuse him. His gaze hardened because he knew the truth. He could feel it below him. She had goose bumps and she had inadvertently arched her back in his direction at the contact of his pelvis pushing hard into her.

"No." he said shaking his head slowly. "It's when you finally kiss me back."

His words had a sort of sadness in them. A sadness that she could hear and he could feel in the back of his throat. A sadness that he never wanted to give her the advantage of seeing.

"Tell me you don't have the same conflicts." he mumbled out as he attacked the other side of her neck, grinding his manhood against her.

_Ohhh…_The gesticulations of his movement made her head light and fuzzy. It was like a spell he cast over her; eyes glazed, divine intuition of what made her go wild.

This wasn't a fantasy, this was _reality_ and things were about to get very _real_.

His lips were hot and affectionate as they trailed up to her lips. It was surprising to see how when he kissed her lips; he kissed with much care. He was kind as he cupped the sides of her face with his strong hands.

She needed to push him away for Marcus' sake, but she wanted to pull him closer for her own sake. It was a battle between right and wrong; dos and don'ts.

The way he kissed her so affectionately made her confused. Did he kiss every conquest as realistically as he kissed her? Maybe that's why he had the reputation he had.

"I hate you." Draco mumbled out as he attacked her mouth. "I hate you so much." he deepened the kiss and let his tongue slip through his lips.

So, this was what it felt like to be a woman…

She ran her hands up his chest; wanting to push him away. Instead his chest pushed into her and she felt every single one of his muscles flex.

"Stop." she mumbled out between lip locks. Short and long kisses; deep, shallow, mesmerizing. "Stop, stop."

Draco detached their lips, but didn't pull away.

"What are we doing?"

"Stop thinking." he said ruggedly. His breath felt like fire as it hit her skin.

"One of has to. We're making a huge mistake. We're not in control of our bodies."

"That's the best part."

"But, not the only part." she said looking him straight in the eye. "I have a boyfriend!"

There was that painful sentence. He wanted to pretend it had been fake, but he saw the letter with his own eyes. It was right there. Black script for the world to see.

He detached himself from her and stepped back. She smoothed her outfit and hair and quickly left down the hall. He watched her leave and realized what he had just done.

He had been the one to crack like an egg. He didn't know what he was doing only that he wanted her more than anyone else. As he lay in his room earlier that day, he went over every thought. The good ones, the bad ones, everything. The only clear thought that came from his mind after the transfixing mind wander was that _he-wanted-her-bad_. Jealousy? Curiosity?

Nothing could change it, nothing could explain it.

Being the bad boy made him yearn after the good girl. That was the fact of life. The faster he got it out of his system, the better both of them would be. At least then he wouldn't have to fantasize about ravaging her repeatedly to get off. He needed to be put out of his misery.

**A/N-Sorry, I couldn't resist finally giving you guys a real Dramione stepping stone. I thought it was time for a real kiss. Don't kill me. **


	6. Let the Puppets Dance on Their Own

**Let the Puppets Dance on Their Own**

Chapter 6

Guilt was not a favored friend. Imagine the things we could do and get away with in life without guilt.

**XOXO**

Hermione was perfectly content locking her problems away; keeping them barricaded on the other side of her bedroom door. That's where her main problem was. That's where Malfoy was. The destroyer of serenity. It was because of him that Hermione had to write the most painful letter she would ever come in contact with.

Tears rolled down her face as she pulled out her parchment and quill. Looking down at the quill, it was a special Gleamer quill that Didi had given her. She couldn't write a letter to Marcus with a Gleamer quill! What was she thinking?

She looked through her bedside drawer and found a normal quill and took a jagged breath as she prepared to write.

_Marcus, _

_I must apologize._

Hermione looked down at the letter and decided she hated it profusely. There was no right way to word a letter that admitted to committing adultery. She wanted to be able to say that she had no part in it; that it was all Draco's fault, but she would be lying. For even the tiniest second…Hermione had enjoyed herself. That killed her even more. It made her feel like a weak prisoner.

_My dear Marcus, _

_I must confess that I haven't been entirely faithful to you…_

No, it sounded like she was a little harlot. What on earth was she going to say to him? Honesty was the best policy, but for a second she considered…not telling him.

What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him right? After all, it wasn't her idea. She was ambushed in the middle of the hall; in the dark, by a mad lunatic who needed serious mental help. She was innocent in all this…

Wasn't she?

No. She knew she wasn't. But, she also didn't want to lose the one thing in her life that was finally right on track. She felt warmth and happiness in Marcus that she hadn't found in any other man she had ever had a romantic feeling for. It was hard to just toss it out the window on one stupid moment that was pushed on her.

One thing Marcus had taught her was honor. He had much of it and it radiated off of him along with; what many would call naivety. She wouldn't feel like a whole person until she came to terms with her inadequacies.

_Marcus,_

_You once said that the world around you rapidly changes. You either have to get up and move with it or stand still and let the storm pass over you. _

_I'm afraid that I am too weak to stand still. I've let a hurricane of chaos pour down atop my life and I don't know if I was asking for it or if it came voluntarily. _

_I am afraid to tell you that I have done something bad. I will not justify the actions that took place because mine were equally to blame. Understand that I love you deeply, but I cannot live a lie. I was unfaithful to you and even if it was for just a minute, I cannot live a lifetime without being honest with you. Please forgive me or… at least try not to hate me forever. _

_Love always, Hermione_

Her cheeks were tear-stained and red; not a good look for her. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch a breath. There was a knock on her door and Hermione turned to glare at it.

"What do you want?" she asked with an angry, shaky voice.

"We need to talk." Draco answered through the wood.

"I don't want to look at you, what makes you think I want to talk to you?" Hermione questioned bitterly.

Draco barged through the door anyway. If looks could kill…

"What?" she yelled at him angrily.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I got you the first time." she retorted getting off her bed. "But sadly, I never want to speak to you again. Now get out." she held the door wide open for him.

Instead he fell onto her bed and positioned himself on his elbows; looking up at her.

"What are you doing? Do you not know what "get out" means?" she asked disbelieving.

"I do, but…sadly I do not care for It." he answered.

"Wouldn't be the first time you didn't care about something."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked sitting up.

"It means, I have a boyfriend!" she responded angrily. "_Had_…a boyfriend." Hermione remembered.

"Stop getting your knickers in a twist, Granger." he said sitting up fully. "What? You think you cheated on him?" Hermione could see the entertained little smirk on his perfectly arrogant face.

"I did, thanks to you."

"You didn't cheat on your precious little boyfriend." Draco told her. "You didn't even kiss me back."

There it was again. The vague, but nevertheless tint of despondency in his voice.

She watched him stand up and take a quick glance at her bedside table. He couldn't believe he never noticed that picture frame with; who he guessed, was Marcus in the middle of it.

"Is this him?" Draco asked her.

She nodded slowly, unable to look him in the eye. Draco picked up the frame and looked harder at the image. No wonder she wanted to be with him. Draco had to admit that the guy looked a bit out of Hermione's league. Then again, he himself was a bit out of Hermione's league.

"I did cheat, Malfoy." Hermione whispered to him. He looked over at her; listening attentively; surprised by her rapid change in tone. "I did kiss you back. If you didn't feel it…it's because I was too busy being in shock to make it perceptible."

She couldn't believe she had plea-bargained to him. She was doing many things that night that were out of her character. When it would it end?

"Did you regret it?" he asked with a serious gaze; still immobilized. She stayed silent for a few seconds; scared of what would come out of her mouth without her approval.

"I don't know." Hermione spoke hesitantly. "I just have one question." she informed him as she looked for the truth in his eyes. He could still see the nerves running through her body. She bit her bottom lip before she asked. "Why did you kiss me?"

This was the million dollar question. This is what he struggled to ignore for what seemed like forever by now. If he gave her just any answer, would the whole thing be put to bed already? What if he found himself unable to ignore the fact that they had kissed and it had been one of the best snogs either had ever endeavored? He had to choose his words carefully without freaking either of them out.

"I had to know." he answered coolly.

"Know what?" Hermione felt like she was standing on cracked glass and she was about to fall forty stories.

"What it was like kissing you."

"Oh, so I'm just some wicked scientific experiment?" she was hurt by that determination.

"Shut it, Granger." Draco commanded. "Every single day I see you, you drive me mad! Literally, insane!" Draco used his hands as he talked in a fast pace. "Yet for the life of me, I cannot figure out the attraction I have for someone as insipid as you. You're like a mind grenade that just keeps exploding and reassembling itself back together for an encore! You're the only person I have ever met that makes me excruciatingly angry and intrigued all at the same time. So, I'm sorry if I can't manage to give you an explanation that works for you!" he slammed the picture frame; face down, on the table and cracked its glass and made his way out of her room.

As he hurried across the common room, Draco ran his hands through his hair in enragement. Hermione followed after him, not ready for this conversation to be over. She wasn't confine with his sudden revelation.

"Why do you act like all your problems are my fault?" she yelled at him.

"They all are!" he yelled back with rage, refusing to turn around. He just needed to get out of here before he did another thing that he would soon regret.

"Isn't that just typical?" she spoke straight and clear. "Why am I not surprised? Oh yeah, that's because you were raised by Lucius Malfoy. Pass the blame onto the innocent and pretend like the fault is anything but yours."

"Don't you dare speak ill of the Malfoy name!" he screamed through dark rage.

"When are you going to cut the puppet strings from him, Malfoy?" she asked him.

"Shut your mouth!" he turned on his heel and he met her dark, brown eyes with headstrong cold fury.

"Living your life on a stage may be nice for the first couple of years. After that, the play gets old and it's time to let the puppets dance on their own." Her two fingers tapped in the air, pretending to tap.

"You don't know anything, so shut your mouth before I do it for you!"

"Is that a literal threat? Because I believe you entirely; considering it happened once already." Hermione pushed his buttons like no one he had ever met. It was an art really; something she was born to do.

"You are this close…"Malfoy warned with steely resolve in his eyes.

"You know what? I'm done." she threatened. "I want nothing to do with you and your humorless impracticalities." Hermione turned on her heel and headed back to her sanctuary. She had to remember to lock the door this time in case of…_intruders_.

"No, no. I'll say when we're done!" he countered walking after her. "I'm not done with you!"

"Oh bugger off, Malfoy." Hermione was fuming with frustration all the way to resentment for the bloke. "I've dealt with you all I can for a_ lifetime_!" she said the last word with severe disdain, staring him directly in the eye.

"You're being melodramatic, Granger."

"And you're being a nuisance. Just leave me with the remainder of an awful night; courtesy of one Mr. Draco Malfoy."

Draco scoffed at how "immature" Hermione was being. He was obviously blind to his own mechanism. Hermione tried to slam the door in his face, but he stepped in-between the doorway and held it open with his superior strength. It was kind of funny watching Hermione push on the door with all her might and have Draco stand there, barely flexing a muscle as he kept the door steady; leaning against it with his back.

"You owe me a new picture frame!" Hermione yelled pushing hard.

"I owe you diddly." he retorted, relaxing against the wood door.

"You've caused more problems for me than I ever thought possible."

"What's that rule again? Expect the unexpected."

"You know what? Fine." she swung the door open and Draco went falling in. He crashed on the floor and looked up at her with loathing tendencies. She crossed her arms and gave him an impending stare of unadorned bitterness. "Say what you need to say. I promise I won't do anything to stop you."

Draco scowled at her and he stood up. He made it a point to intimidate her to the highest extent. His dark shadow felt like a blanket as it covered her fragile form and made her bow down to him; metaphorically. He analyzed her quite obviously, letting his eyes trace assessments all over her body, starting from her head moving all the way down to her toes and back up. He was judging her in Hermione's eyes; but he was admiring her in his own. He reached for her, but didn't allow for their bodies to touch. His hands lingered right next to her shoulders.

"You tremble and I don't even touch you." he enlightened her. Her room was dim from just the one light she had burning and the glow caused shadows to play across his face as he slowly moved his head down to her level. Looking her right in the eye, it was alarming at how fast her anger disappeared and her heart rate increased. His gaze trapped her in a cage full of intensive attention when it came to all things him.

"I will not fear you, Malfoy." Hermione spoke determinedly to him, never losing his stare. Her words were concrete even though she was quaking with fear inside.

"You already do." he said with a knowing smile. She wouldn't defend herself against that comment; she couldn't. It was too firm, too tangible to deny. He would sense she was lying before she even spoke the words. So, she decided on a harsh glare instead.

Domination, the idea of being taken by storm and having no control for once intrigued her as Malfoy stood firmly in his place. Hermione didn't know what true harm Draco was capable of. The things he had heard, seen and learned throughout his disturbing life had taught him many a thing or two about pain, about taking what was yours and not giving anything back.

She was terrified of the strong man that stood only inches away from her trembling body; even though she had pretended so many times before that he did not scare her. He knew what he could do to her in an instant if he wanted to; she knew it too. And, he knew perfectly well that she was no good at defending herself without her wand.

He wanted her to understand that he had the power to do corrupt things to her; sinful things, to show his strength, fearlessness and dogmatism, but know that he never would lay a harmful finger on her body.

So, that's why he pulled back and left a notable step of distance between them. Hermione was unsure of what he was doing; she stood confused, unable to move; even though she had the capability to do so.

He reached across her and picked up the letter she wrote to Marcus; that now had bits of glass atop it, and ripped it in half right in-front of her, slowly.

"Let's not hurt the poor bloke." Draco said kindly. "There's no reason to."

At what point would she be able to finally figure him out?

"You're a bad boy, Draco." Hermione declared when she finally found her voice. "But, you're a good man."

He wasn't sure what to say to that; Malfoy was thunderstruck. Now, the whole situation between him and her seemed so immature; insignificant. He now knew how important Marcus was to her and it made him neither pleased nor angry. He felt defeated and no Malfoy was ever defeated.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then suddenly closed it and disappeared out of the doorway.

Hermione put a hand to her head and tried to compose herself. This night had been so beyond peculiar, she didn't even want to think about what else could possibly happen between the two of them. This school year had tested them harder than all the other years combined and it had barely just started. Only, she felt like she was failing the lesson instead of conquering the course.

**XOXO**

Draco felt unsteady inside; unable to control his restlessness, he went for a late night walk through the grounds. Hands in his pockets, he looked up at the stars and took a deep breath of the chilly air that he could see his breath in. He had no coat, just his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

His blood pumped hot mystification through his veins, he felt indescribable due to the fact that it all jumbled together and caused a spasm in his head and his pounding chest.

"Why do I give a bloody hell about any of this?" he asked himself. Was there a smidgen of a possibility that his feelings for her might be more than just physical? Could that be possible? It was something he never wanted to consider, but at this point, it would have been nice to finally find the root of the problem and look for the correct resolution for it.

If his friends ever found out, he would be banished from the Wizarding World. He would be forced to live with muggles and learn their ways.

"Absolutely not." Draco refused. _"Ignore her. I will ignore her and pretend like nothing ever happened. That's it, its official! Time to cut the strings."_

**A/N-Thank-you all for your wonderful reviews! I hope you're enjoying the story and looking forward to my updates. Thanks so much, you guys!**

**~SweetAngelofMusic**


	7. Love Bite

**Thanks for the reviews my darling readers! I appreciate each and every one of them! Thank you so much! Mwah!**

**Love Bite**

Chapter 7

Hermione rushed to class, she had over slept and was in a hurry to set a good example for the other students. She made it to potions just in time, but it didn't stop Snape from giving her the stink eye. She took a seat next to Harry and let a deep breath of air out.

"You alright Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Fine." She replied simply. "Just one of those mornings."

"Ron has one of those morning's every day." Harry replied looking at the door. Eventually Ron came running into the room.

"Mr. Weasley, how nice of you to join us this morning." Snape snapped rudely.

"Sorry." he coward.

"Your tardiness is unacceptable; 10 points from Gryffindor."

All the Gryffindors in the room groaned and threw daggers at Ron. About a minute later, Draco came waltzing into the room.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape nodded at him, ignoring the fact that he was even tardier than Ron.

"Professor." Malfoy said coolly before taking a seat next to Blaise.

"You see that?" Ron whispered. "He gets away with everything because he's in Slytherin."

"Actually, Mr. Weasley, it's because he is Head Boy and I know how many responsibilities come with the job that not just _anyone_ can get." he towered over Ron's desk. "Isn't that right, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked from across the room.

"Indeed, Sir." Draco responded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Even as Head Girl she didn't get nearly the recognition that Malfoy got for the equal position.

She tossed a glance at him and found that he was flirting with Slytherin student Morgan McMurray who was sitting right in front of him. He paid no attention to Hermione who he knew was obviously staring right at him. That was the plan after all. Ignore her. And ignore her, he would do.

Hermione dug her nose into her potions book even though it was killing her inside to see how aggressive Draco was being when it came to moving on from their last encounter. It was frustrating to see that she was falling behind. She should have been the one who was moving past the situation and getting back to her real life instead of seeing if he was doing the same thing.

Truth be told, she wanted to see him pining after her. It was a sick fantasy that most people wanted to experience. At least give her the benefit of the doubt!

She groaned quietly to herself.

"Is there something bothering you?" Harry whispered.

"No, I'm fine." Hermione said warmly to her worried friend. She didn't want to get her friends into the Draco thing. There was no point. So, she bit her tongue and tried to get through the rest of Potions without stealing a glance at Draco. She had a feeling it would be mute considering never-ending giggles kept coming from where Morgan sat, anyway.

It was a relief when Hermione quickly dispersed out of the dungeons and headed to her next class. It was harder than it looked; ignoring someone. Draco was ignoring her and she was now ignoring him. What a tangled weave of snubbing that was going on here, yet it was doing no one any good.

She couldn't help but daze out in Divination though. Her mind wandered to the other night with Draco. It would forever be implanted in her brain, like a bug. But, the one thing that would eternally be embedded in her memory was the heart stopping kiss that he had planted on her just moments before their argument.

Just thinking about it made her lips tingle and her heart rate quicken even though. It was the sexiest, most erotic kiss she had ever experienced; in the dark of the night, in the shadows…

Being trapped against the stone wall and his stone hard body was quixotic. When you're stuck between a rock and a hard place…there was Draco Malfoy. The heat rushed to Hermione's cheeks as she remembered what it felt like to have his strong hands roaming all over her body. She couldn't concentrate on Trelawney's lesson at the remembrance of his hot lips cascading up and down her neck. It was just too much to take in at once, yet he grounded her as he skillfully turned her hate towards him into lust. It was an unfair game that he had the advantage of.

Getting through Divination was torture. Hermione just wanted to get up and run to a safe place. She had no safe haven to return to at the end of the day though. Her room was tainted by Draco's embodiment from the other night. His room only a few couple of feet from hers, it was a tactless attempt on pretending the kiss meant nothing to her, when she had revealed to him that it could have meant more than it seemed.

She felt extreme guilt for thinking of Draco instead of Marcus. But, the worst part of the whole situation was how Hermione refused to take back that kiss. She never wanted to forget it.

She knew what she had to do. She knew what her heart was telling her to do.

As she picked up her quill, she put her mind to the letter that would soon officially terminate the romance between her and Marcus. It hurt less this time as she freely wrote what she was feeling in the letter. How it wasn't working out, how she loved him dearly and would never forget him, but had to move on to make herself feel peaceful; happy. It was a cliché, but it didn't change the truth.

As she watched the owl soar through the sky, she felt a mixture of guilt and freedom. It was a combination that strongly went hand in hand.

"What are you doing up here?" someone asked from behind Hermione. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Draco.

"Nothing." She replied turning around. "Sending a letter to my parents." she lied unconvincingly.

Draco looked at her skeptically, but pushed it aside for the time being. He was on his way to Quidditch practice and had to mail a letter himself.

"Same." He responded as he handed the letter off to his owl and off it flew.

The two stood there; Hermione feeling awkward, Draco feeling challenged.

"I have to go now." Hermione said quickly turning away.

"That wasn't a letter to your parents." he contested.

"Yes it was." Her response was quick and defensive.

"It was to Marcus wasn't it?" he didn't even have to ask the question to know.

"No." she retorted. "It was a letter to my parents to tell them how much I miss and love them."

"Oh, really?" he asked doing that condescending stare down that he had perfected. "Cause if it were actually to your parents, you wouldn't tell me what it said, you would tell me that it was none of my business." He replied. "You're trying to convince me that your lies are actually sufficient and equivalent to mine."

Hermione hated how living together had made him assume that he was an expert at all things dealing with her. It was irritating and tending to be a little creepy at this point.

"It still shocks me that so much air can squeeze into your egotistical big head." she said angrily.

"It still shocks me how you think you have the better hand." He spoke with a lenience that caused her to roll her eyes for the second time that day, in his honor.

"What are you playing at, Malfoy?" she asked him, giving the same deceptive eyes that he was giving her. "Whether it be to my parents or Marcus, you shouldn't care."

"Why do you feel the need to keep it from me whether it be to Marcus or not?" he asked putting her on the spot.

"You have a mean way of pointing out incongruities." She said after a few moments. Her eyes went to the floor as she answered his question. Draco took her reply and waited for what she was obviously trying to keep hidden from him. "I ended it."

"Why would you do that?" Draco asked surprised.

"What?" she asked confused by his abrasive tone.

"I told you not to end it!" Draco quickly began pacing back and forth. He found the walls of his self-control slowly breaking down. There was nothing at this point keeping him from throwing himself at her entirely. Without a boyfriend, she was an open target that he was quickly closing in on.

"I ended it for my own reasons." Hermione informed him.

"You have no idea what you've just done!" Draco responded critically.

"What did I do?" she pleaded. She was standing here being attacked by Malfoy and she hadn't the slightest idea why.

"Now, there's nothing stopping me from-" He cut off his words and tried to decide what to do. He was currently having a battle with his inner self. He had this overwhelming desire to just grab her and kiss her more urgently, more severely than he had the first time. It was an urge that was rapidly growing out of control.

"From what?" she asked desperately.

"I can't." he said to himself before hastily darting from the tower.

Adrenaline kicked in and he found himself trying to get as far away from her as possible. The farther he got, the more confused she was.

Hermione stood in the tower, unable to process what just happened. Draco was obviously one for making everything a big production. He had perfected it better than most Broadway stars.

When she finally composed herself, she headed back to the common room and tried to focus on her schoolwork. She would wait for him to get back to demand an explanation.

She was done playing this game. It had become too much and she didn't want to take any part in it. She was always left with a fuzzy head and never-ending confusion when he was around. It really took a toll on her and she didn't want to be stuck in some type of strange triangle. She just wouldn't have it.

It was late and Draco hadn't come home yet. It was around 12:30am by the time he finally came sneaking in through the portrait hole. He was startled to see that Hermione had fallen asleep in the armchair next to the roaring fireplace.

She was in a deep sleep. He could tell by how comfortable she looked laying there. She had covered herself up with a crocheted blanket with a divine design pattern and turned her body into the chair for comfort.

It was draining to stand in the room with her. She sucked so much out of him that the air surrounding him became thin and fragile, much like how Hermione looked. Draco knew how foolish he was being, but it was almost impossible for him to find a way back to the way things used to be. He would have loved if he could get back to being the womanizing king that he used to be. He still had the ability; he just didn't have the drive. There was only one person he had his eye on and she was blinding him with her spitfire retaliations and unattainable persona.

But when he held her in his arms that night, she seemed so vulnerable. It was a new side of her that he hadn't seen. It was like she wanted to enjoy herself, but refused to let go off her responsibilities and just live and feel. He knew she was capable of it though and that's what mattered.

Without Marcus, she had the option of actually feeling all the sensations that he was capable of making her feel, but he knew she wouldn't let it happen again. Hermione had become cautious of his shenanigans and would most likely not put herself in a position like that in the future.

As much as he knew what he thought was the truth, he still couldn't find the drive to tear himself away from where he stood in the common room. The fire rippled, soft flickers of light glimmered across her face. She captivated him to a level that was as extreme as the sport they played.

Hermione stirred in her sleep and nearly jumped 10 stories high when she lightly opened her eyes and saw a dark figure standing a few feet from her.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was Draco, but then she realized…it was Draco! She propped herself up appropriately in the chair and was guarded when she spoke her first words to him.

"I was waiting for you." she told him.

"What for?" he asked her quietly.

"We need to get something straight here." She said moving the blanket to the side and standing up. "This act you have going on might fool the rest of the school, but I am done being your stage hand."

"I don't have an "act"." Draco said with air quotes; taking what she said more as a joke. This was already an awkward start to the conversation. It was natural instinct to aggravate her firsthand. She scoffed at his reply. Why she bothered with him anymore was beyond her years of learning.

"I don't want to do this—this weird thing between us anymore." she said keeping her distance from him. "I don't know how to handle the whole—snogging you thing. I don't know how to handle the way we act when we're together. I hate feeling this confused all the time!"

"What are you confused about?" he asked her like it was the easiest question in the world to answer.

"What do you mean what am I confused about? How about when you randomly attacked me in the middle of the corridor the other night? That's just one of the things I am utterly confused about." She yelled at him. "I'm not that type of girl, Malfoy. How dare you assume that I am. I'm not Morgan McMurray for instance."

"Trust me, I know you're not that type of girl." He made it sound like an insult and Hermione glared at him, crossing her arms. "And I _knew_ you were jealous of Morgan!" A smartass smirk appeared on his face at the end of his conclusion. Hermione scoffed for the second time at Draco's comment.

"I am NOT jealous of Morgan!" she defended.

"I think you are." He knew it.

"Well you're wrong, wouldn't be the first time."

"It's alright to be jealous every now and then, Granger." Draco patronized her deeply. "It happens to the best of us."

"It happened to you via Marcus didn't it?" she asked crossing a boundary.

Draco's smirk disappeared.

"I am not jealous of Marcus!" he enthused.

"Really? Cause I think you are." She mimicked him in the same tone he used with her.

"Why would I be jealous of that simple-minded, colorless bloke?" he asked.

"You tell me." Her determined stance and idiosyncratic eyes questioned his roughly cool façade.

"You're jumping to inaccurate assumptions. I actually pity Marcus." Draco took a step towards her. "After all, he was dating you." Hermione gasped and glared even harder at Draco.

"You'll never be nearly the man that Marcus is." She stepped closer and pointed her index finger at him insultingly.

"I'm enough a man for the both of us." He responded with arrogance. "You can't even imagine how much testosterone runs through this perfect body." He opened his arms wide and looked down at the object in question.

"Enough for you to drown in, you unruly ferret!" she yelled as she tried to contain her fuming anger. Draco stepped towards her for another time and found himself getting turned on the more angry he got at her. Was this what they between them? Was it "hate" that left them wanting things that neither of them should ever yearn after? How is it possible for such negative, irate feelings towards a person to cause positive ones?

His heart pounded, his blood; fiery hot, ran though his veins as he found his judgment clouding up. He saw her brown eyes scorching with enough fire to burn him. He wasn't listening to her rant and she stopped talking when she realized he couldn't care less about what she argued with him over.

Looking at him, she saw the same animalistic look in his eye that she got a glimpse of that night in the hall. Even though it was dark, she could make out what dirty deeds he had planted in his incorrigible mind. It delighted and scared her at the same time.

She couldn't move from where she stood, she was captivated by his magnetic force that seemed to slowly be pulling her to him.

It was when he actually reached for her that she got a true taste of want. It was as swift as the first time, only more considerate when he suddenly pulled her into a heart stopping kiss. It was full of desire, aggression, curiosity and something that she couldn't quite peg. When he easily slid his hands around her waist and pulled her into him, she was able to let herself enjoy the feel of it.

Hermione let all her frustrations go as she melted into him unintentionally. It was what she had secretly been aching for. Snogging him was so utterly wrong that it felt so inexplicably right.

He overtook her mouth with his and made his presence known; not like it could have been missed; considering that exceptional thing he was doing with his tongue…

Jagged breath, clandestine rapture, curious hands, it all blended together to create a whirlwind of enjoyment.

Draco didn't know how long she would let him continue without pulling away and running, so he was determined to make the time being as pleasurable as possible. He whirled them around and ended up dropping down on the sofa; him on top, never leaving her mouth.

The only thing missing in the room was the accompaniment of a grand symphony orchestrating the moment. It was as if they were moving in slow motion, relinquishing everything they knew to venture into the unknown; just escorted by their inquisitiveness for each other.

His body pushed her into the sofa, trapping her underneath his superior build as he stimulated her inner primal instinct. She craved after him, wanting to experience a taste of true desire that she knew he could provoke within her. Tenacious kisses travelled down her neck, getting closer and closer to that prime spot on her collarbone that only one person before him ever enabled.

Bliss ran through her body like a jump cable to a car engine. She wanted to cry out when he bit down on the bone; leaving a signature mark. He could sense her enjoyment by the sudden way her body reacted to his love bite. He would have basked in the glow of a job well done if he wasn't too busy losing his own mind under the conditions.

He wanted her; all of her. He wanted to burrow himself into the dream of never leaving this sofa again; never leaving this serenity. The two of them were lost in a miasma full of uncertainty and intrigue. It would be the ultimate taking of a forbidden affair.

"You're mine tonight." Draco spoke deeply authoritatively.

**A/N-Voila! Please tell me what you think! Thanks for all the reviews! Happy Reading! Check out my other Dramione fanfics along with many fics for other shows/movies/books. Thanks!**


	8. Fly Me to the Stars

**Fly Me to the Stars**

Chapter 8

"You're mine tonight." Draco spoke deeply; authoritatively.

Nothing had ever sounded sexier. His pronouncement had a fierce effect on Hermione. For the first time in her life she wanted to purposely let go for one moment in life and take all she could without the thought of giving back. No consequences right now, just feeling. Draco was capable of taking what he wanted without her forwardness so all she had to think about was the pleasure that he was capable of producing within her body.

Greed was the only thing running through her when she let him start to do whatever he wanted to her. His hands roamed, his body hypnotized her into an unmovable state as he discovered new grounds; new boundaries.

His mind was lost; hazy and obstinate. He had his eye on the prize and each second, he was getting closer and closer…

He could almost feel her covetousness bleed out of her. It was tenaciously delightful; dexterously wayward. He knew she would be the best shag he had ever experienced. There was no denying it, she screamed of purity and inexperience. Well, he could teach her a few things; that's for sure. He wanted to mark her and let every man who came after him know that he had marked his territory, but at the same time…the thought of another man being with her caused him to feel anger and possession towards the brunette.

The thought did enough to make him pull her closer and run a hand to the back of her neck. His grip was strong but gentle. The dark desire of shagging was set on the back burner as he; for the first time…ever, stopped everything and concentrated on the intimacy of a kiss. The way their lips felt on each other's, the way they moved together; poetically enough to shame Shakespeare's finest works.

His needy pulls for dominance on her lips plummeted as they slowly became slow, gentle, long tastes. It was even more dizzying and satisfying than rugged movements. It felt shameless, inscrutable, gratifying. Malfoy had never experienced curiosity in this form before.

Hermione felt her heart lighten and slowly start descending in beat. She felt as though she was in a trance; a dream. She remembered the fantasy she had in the bathtub about Draco; the barn kiss. This brought it to the next level. She could finally feel the emotion, his body on hers, romantic inklings buzzing around in her head…his white cotton shirt, her long flowing dress…

It was all so enchanting and captivating. Never had she been kissed like this. Hermione finally realized what was missing between her and Marcus. It was the most important key that any relationship can't last without; inimitability.

Most people liked the pairing of the wrong couple in most stories and movies. Hermione did herself in all the romance novels she read. Could it make sense for…Draco…to be the perfect wrong match for her? Was it possible for something to even be that way?

Romeo and Juliet could answer that question. So could Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy, Spike and Buffy, and Tony and Maria.

Was it so crazy after all? Hate and Love both existed with the variable of passion right dab in the control center.

Draco stopped and pulled away for a second. It scared Hermione at the way he looked at her. It was not menacing, insulting or rude. It was a new kind of look that she had never before seen in his eyes.

It was acceptance. And it came from a place deeper than the skin.

His eyes shifted almost immediately. He turned away and got up as quickly as he could. Looking down at her, she could see emotional turmoil in his eyes. He couldn't deal with his "feelings" right now. It was terrifying. Draco proceeded out of the common room as quickly as possible, shaking slightly.

He went down a staircase, going as fast as he could without tumbling down the stone.

Malfoy had never met anyone more infuriating than Granger. No one, _ever_. But now she was making him question everything he had ever known. Sure, he was the one who kissed her back there in the common room…and in the hall the other day. But, she didn't deny him anything. He would have given and she would've taken it all if he hadn't stopped before things got messier than they already were.

He should have let things be. He meddled in things that weren't there for him to meddle in. Draco should have let her live the perfect life with that Marcus bloke instead of turning all their lives upside down. He created the perfect upside-down triangle.

Hermione slowly got up and tried to compose herself. It didn't take long for the first tear to roll down her cheek. She didn't know if she was crying because she felt like it had been a mistake…or because she felt rejected.

Crawling onto the sofa, the tears became heavier and she covered her eyes and slowly sobbed right there in the common room. She couldn't stop them from coming, nor could she deny them their right.

Hermione cried to herself for a good five minutes before she wiped the tears and decided there was no use crying over spilt milkshake. She felt a mixture of wonder and sorrow as she remembered the look in Draco's eyes before he split. How could she forget the way he kissed her? Romantically sweet, sweetly considerate, considerately cozy. It was a magical kiss. A magical kiss that would need a charm for her to forget about.

Hermione felt weak due to the circumstances of his departure and partly due to the fact if the two hadn't been snogging on the ground, her knees would have given out below her.

She was tired also. A heated argument in the middle of the night was an interesting way to wake you up, but now that more than one thing was affecting her mind and body, sleep seemed inevitably close.

Yet…she threw on her jumper and a pair of jeans and left the dorm anyway. She wouldn't be able to sleep with a head_ that_ jumbled and full of thought. She needed to get her mind on other things, anything really.

Strolling about the castle at night was enjoyable. Quiet, serene, and interesting. Candles in the corridors added coziness as she walked the dim halls. She smiled at a ghost who nodded at her and continued onward. She wondered where Draco had gone. Probably spending the night in Slytherin House; the one place he knew she couldn't get to. But, that's not where he was.

Draco was sitting right dab in the middle of the quidditch pitch. He lay on his back as he watched the night sky with pleasure. The air was getting cooler, crisp and he found that he could see his breath in the air mildly. One arm was slung under his head and the other across his stomach, making him comfortable on the fine grass.

"Why are you out here?" she asked from behind him.

"I like it out here." he said without a blimp.

Hermione watched Draco lie there, breathing in and out softly, he looked so…vulnerable.

"You don't have to stay out here on my account." she told him. "Whatever just happened, neither one of us has to run from it."

Draco didn't like her term for it. He threw her a glance and sat up.

"I didn't run from anything."

Hermione was cautious, but couldn't pass up a moment for sarcasm.

"Right, cause most people rush out of their dormitory at one in the morning and sit in the middle of a quidditch pitch in the cold."

"You're sarcasm is not amusing." he informed her imperturbably standing up.

"Then why did you leave?" she asked.

"I don't need to justify myself to you." he said walking past her. She pulled on his arm lightly.

"You do if you storm out after snogging me without any sort of explanation."

Draco stopped and turned around, giving her grip on him a sour look.

"It was a mistake." he told her pulling his arm out of her grasp.

"It has a way of repetition." she pointed out. "You either hate me or you don't. Which way is it?"

"I could ask you the same thing." he said. "You give me the impression that you hate everything about me, yet you love everything I do to you." That comment had truth in it and she knew it just as well as he did.

"I don't hate everything about you." Hermione said which sort of surprised him without it showing.

"Really?" he asked disbelieving.

Hermione was a little awkward, shifting slightly.

"I mean…there's not a list of things I like and dislike about you; I just know I don't hate you."

"That's a recent development."

"Very recent in fact." she told him.

A small laugh escaped his lips as he glanced at the ground and back up.

"Feelings mutual." he said with light amusement.

The way the moonlight lit up her face caused him to see her…literally, in a different light. It made her look stunning and he turned his head lightly and looked elsewhere as a distraction.

"You ever fly?" he asked noticing the broom cupboard over to the side.

"Hardly. I'm…mildly afraid of heights." she confessed.

"You're afraid of heights?" he asked surprised. "Flying is completely different though." he told her. "When you fly, you're in control. You get to choose the height, speed, swiftness." His words came out as a hidden innuendo that even Hermione quickly picked up on. "You can go high or low…wherever you're most comfortable." She blushed, he smirked sweetly.

"Maybe I'm just not…cut out for it." she shrugged never losing his gaze.

"Maybe you just haven't had the right instructor."

Hermione saw the twinkle in his eye. It looked unintentional, but it was still there for her to see. He started walking over to the broom cupboard; Hermione was slightly confused when he pulled out two brooms.

He handed it out to her with a distinctive smirk on his lips.

"Go on, take It." he said.

Hermione turned her head lightly; her right hand declined it with a slight shake as she stepped back.

"Uh…I don't think that's…such a good idea."

"Oh, it's a horrible idea." he agreed. "But, I'm going to teach you anyway."

**A/N-Hey! So, I've been super busy lately. Lots of stuff is going on around here. Here's an update, I'm trying to keep them coming. So, keep reviewing and tell me what you think! Thanks! Mwah!**


	9. Mine

**Mine**

Chapter 9

"This is a bad, bad idea." Hermione stressed as she levitated above the ground with fear.

"Granger, I'm literally still holding onto your broom." he said with his right hand there in front of her; steading the object in question.

"I'm only five feet from the ground and I'm shaking like a leaf. Honestly, we don't need to do this tonight." she said.

"That's what I call dedication." He said was sarcasm. "You are not getting off this broom till I see you do a bloody flip in the air."

Hermione rolled her eyes and gripped the broom tighter.

"Now, stay steady so I can get on my own broom." Draco told her. He slowly released her broom and Hermione levitated there; wobbling mildly.

"Very good." He said with condescension. He made it look like a piece of cake, kicking off the ground and gently soaring off into the sky. He turned the broom with skillful arrogance before stopping and looking down at her. "Meet my level." he said. "Gently tilt your broom up and fly towards me."

Hermione groaned again before she ever so slightly started moving forward. She wobbled; terrified she was going to do a face plant right onto the hard ground.

"Not bad." he said with surprise. "But, you might want to go a little faster next time. We do want to teach you to fly in _this_ century."

"Your mockery is very distasteful." She said giving him a look.

"It's irrelevant. I got you flying."

"I could have managed on my own." She defended.

"Really?" he asked. Suddenly, he zoomed around her and created an intimidating ring of coercion around her. "I can fly circles around you and by the time you realized what I was doing, it'd already be too late." he said with tenacity.

"Animal." she insulted with annoyance.

"Prey." he replied coolly; his smirk looked more appealing at that moment than it ever had before. Something about the smartass smile combined with the amusement in his dark eyes; in the midnight light, caused a strange fluttery sensation to appear in her gut.

Hermione pretended to focus on her hand placement on the broomstick instead of continuing to look Draco in the eye. It was dangerous to let your guard down around him and Draco would say the same thing about her.

He watched her fiddle; it was funny to see how nervous she was when she wasn't on her own two feet. Draco was so comfortable up in the sky; levitating with the stars in the spotlight of the moon. It was liberating to see the view below your feet. He wanted Hermione to appreciate the scenery just as well. If only she would calm down and just feel her way through the sky instead of being afraid of it.

He hovered next to her and calmly set his one hand over hers.

"Stop." He said with seriousness looking into her eyes when she looked at him with confusion. "Just stop."

His mood was lighter, easier. He didn't seem like his normal self. For the first time, Hermione felt ease with Draco. It was something she had neither seen nor felt before and she didn't fully understand where it was coming from. She did not see hate, superiority, of self-importance in his eyes, she saw consideration.

"Granger, just fly." he said easy enough. "You're not going to fall. I assure you."

She believed him; she believed him enough to nod her head and give it a go.

Draco let go off her hand and leaned back on his own broom. Hermione concentrated hard and started to slowly gravitate upward; hardly shaking. She did a careful circle, getting used to the new height; the feeling of at any moment, plunging to her death.

"Good, but not fast enough." he informed her flying up next to her.

"I don't need to go any faster." she said nervously.

"But, that's the whole point of flying. Feeling the rush, Granger." he said.

"Come on." he said sliding down the broom slightly. "I'll show you. Hop on." he said.

"What?" she asked surprised. "I'm not getting on your broom. Do you see how high we are?" Like that was the only reason…

"Fine, I'll get on yours." he said easily. Before she knew what was fully going on, Draco tossed a leg over her broomstick and got on behind her.

"Return." he waved his wand and his own broom zoomed down to where it was usually stored. "Now, I'm going to teach you how to properly fly." he said with a smile that Hermione could feel from behind her as Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her and reached for the top of the broom; covering her hands with his again. "Hold on." he said corruptly.

Hermione didn't have time to prepare herself because a second later, Draco had them soaring through the sky at an irate speed. His muscles flexed and his cologne dizzied up the girl. She found it hard to concentrate and just sort of melted into his torso. What a rush it was. The experience made her feel as if she was in another dream; another fantasy with him as the main event.

The moon was so bright; Hermione couldn't believe how spectacular it was.

"The moon looks fantastic." she said with awe. Draco slowed the broom down and came to a halt so both of them could admire the large rock in the sky. It looked like it was close enough to touch.

A cool breeze blew in the air and Hermione subconsciously molded herself into the nearest warmth circuit; which happened to be Draco's toned chest. He was so snug and inviting, she forgot it was him for a second.

"Sorry." she apologized glancing at him mindfully.

Draco stayed quiet; he didn't know what to say. Having her right there in his arms was…peculiar. His hands tightened over hers as he leaned his chest into her lightly, causing her to feel that overwhelmed sensation again. He knew what he was doing; he knew he couldn't stop himself from wanting her like before. He smelt her hair; it was enough to drive him mad.

The light breeze, the bright moon, the twinkling stars, the sensational landscapes; it was all so seemly. He gently lifted his right hand from atop hers, bringing it up to touch her chin lightly before turning her head to look back at him. He gracefully pressed his lips over hers and captivated her instantly. Gentle, soft caresses on her lips made her heart skip a beat.

His hand slid down to her neck as he continued to savor the taste. Hermione's eyes fluttered close as nearly as quickly as the kiss came and she found how easy it was to feel like you were floating; metaphorically, whilst being kissed.

She wanted to feel like this all the time. Hermione wanted to feel as free as a bird, doing what she pleased with someone who could make her feel alive. Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy had the capabilities of bringing so much out of her?

She kissed him back, rough. She found this dominance appealing and kissed him back in determined long strides.

"I feel…" she interjected the kiss with hot heavy breaths. "I feel like my heart's going to fall out of my chest." she told him resting her head on his upper torso.

Draco's heart was pounding just as loudly as hers was. He knew she could feel it pumping through the thin material of his shirt and hear it beating as loud as a drum. It was a profound moment when the Gryffindor realized; with evidential proof at this point, that the egotistical, self-absorbent Slytherin…had a heart. He had a pulsating heart, a curious soul and a receptive and imaginative mind. He was the Tin Man.

Cold, shiny and smooth on the outside, but the inside fanned with consideration, passion and humanity; something he didn't want many people to know he had.

He covered his mouth with hers again; unable to wait any longer. His heart ached and he was unfamiliar with the occurrence of its depth.

As soon as they hit the ground, he shoved her up against the side of one of the stands. He subjugated her, enveloping every inch of her body with his hands and lips. Everything was a blur except for the pressured indents his long fingers cascaded into her soft skin. Should he take her right here? He was honestly considering it.

He wanted to be a part of her and that was a new feat for him. It was strange when he thought about the two of them being there together at the quidditch pitch, doing what they were doing. But, then came the recognition that it was all possibly meant to be. It all led up to this very moment. All those years of fighting and being absolutely incorrigible to one another, it all led to this moment; when they came to a truce.

He waved his white flag in her direction as she did the same, and when he dug his pelvis into her and she moaned, he knew they both had just signed the contract.

"I don't want to do it here." Hermione said. "Somewhere else." she told him. "Somewhere special."

Draco kept a frustrated moan from escaping as he tried to clear his mind enough to figure out what she meant by "somewhere special." Malfoy Manor was the perfect place. He had never taken a girl home with him before and his parents were still on holiday.

"Close your eyes." he whispered. She did so and gripped him even tighter. When she opened her eyes, she saw thee bedroom of the infamous Draco Malfoy before her very eyes. The walls were black with silver draperies and a white ceiling that hung an extraordinary crystal chandelier. He had a huge fireplace across from the bed on the other side of the room and two French doors that led out to a gorgeous balcony with a view. His bed was huge; black silk sheets with green pillows with his insignia on them lay across the bed; with what would be the finest feathers keeping them perked up.

His walls displayed fine art, colorful pieces with hidden truths and enigmatic secrets. It was the coziest, warmest room she had ever seen and she found herself strangely and comfortably…at home.

"Welcome to my humble abode." he said walking casually through his room as she took in the magnificent space.

"It's…fantastic." Hermione exclaimed. "It really, really is."

"You're not really helping decrease the size of my ego here." Draco replied humorously.

Hermione smiled and slowly and awkwardly walked over to him. She looked around cumbersomely, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

Draco slowly reached for her and took her hand lightly in his. She looked away; feeling like this might have been a mistake. She was at Malfoy Manor with her enemy; or former enemy. The dwelling remembrance of who he used to be; or might still be, caused her to feel a bit of worry in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to regret being here with him, she was scared and she couldn't deny it.

But when he pulled her closer and into his arms, the fear disappeared almost as quickly as it came. He gently brushed his lips over hers and her mind went blank. She lost all sight of everything and couldn't even remember how they got on the bed so quickly, him atop her; hand on each side of her body, kissing her with desire. It was extraordinary. He made her feel so alive, like no one had ever before. Just the way he looked at her gave her goose bumps. The way he touched her gave her butterflies. The way he kissed her gave her fireworks and evanescence.

What does one do when everything they've ever wanted to experience, every adventure, was right there for them to endure; all in one package? Hermione let everything go and promised herself right there and then that no matter how the whole endeavor played out, she would not regret it.

"Tonight, I'm yours." she whispered as his lips grazed her neck. He pulled up slowly and almost as if it were a threat he responded forebodingly…

"Forever, you're mine."

**A/N-Bow chicka, wow wow. Sorry, I had to end it there. Now you have something to look forward to for next time. Stay tuned in, next chapter should be up shortly. Till then, keep reading, reviewing and being awesome! Stay golden!**


	10. The Last Night of Our Lives

**A/N-Slightly mature content. Pirates ye' be warned. **

**The Last Night of Our Lives**

Chapter 10

Hermione gripped the sheets tightly as Draco kissed down her exposed neck stiflingly, letting his talented tongue slip past his smirk and into the base of her throat. He ran his tongue provokingly slow along her collarbone making her lightheaded before he bit down on it. It was a lattice of blur; a whirlwind of constant surprise under his dictation.

The brunette had a hard time keeping reality separate from make-believe, considering how brotherly the two reputes had become. In the midst of the biting, squeezing and dramatics, she could feel; from deep within her core, that nothing had ever felt more incredible. She loved the way he made her feel; important, special, extraordinary. His large hands ran up her body like she was a work of art; a sculpture in the congruent stage of a world-renowned artist.

He wasn't just concentrating on himself; it was his rule to always please the woman before you pleased yourself. One might call him a gentleman for it…and they'd be right.

Draco was a man in full. He didn't play with his food. He savored the taste whether it was bitter or sweet. It fed his hunger and that used to be good enough, but after Hermione, things were no longer the same. He didn't want to be fed, he wanted to hunt. She was the one he never thought he was capable of catching; now here she was in his arms, under his weight, in his bed.

Hugh Grant was on to something in the movie 'Love Actually' when he quoted _"I love that word "relationship." Covers all manner of sins."_ Draco was no stranger to sin and its company, but he knew Hermione was new to the act. You could best entail the relationship the two of them had as bewildering at best, but when it came down to it, neither of them could label what they had.

You can't cover up what doesn't want to be hidden.

Draco had an inkling that Hermione would demand to discuss the repercussion of their actions and for the first time in his entire life, he would also want to have that discussion. Being here with her caused him to feel a new sensation through his body that was cinematically dramatic. They were on a whole new level, one he had never stepped foot on before and it scared him more and more as seconds passed.

Physically he knew what he was doing, but she made him so nervous. He wanted to be good for her, her obvious first time around. He wanted it to be…special. If it were any other girl, Draco would take her by storm, rough and raunchy, new heights, new intensities. It'd be quick, well-needed shag with zero intimacy.

Difference? He held Hermione like a goddess.

He was gentle, warm, and sentimental. He touched her with admiration and regard. He touched her with respect.

Why this girl? He asked himself repeatedly. What was it about this girl specifically? Never, ever had he been this captivated by a woman before.

He kissed her deeply with long exuberant caresses; never missing an opportunity. He was thrown off track when she rolled them over and took charge atop him. He was speechless when she attacked his neck and ran her swollen lips down his toned chest. Who was this girl?

She tilted her head up, giving Draco the sexiest look he had ever seen before. She had to tell him something.

"I never get tired of having control." she confessed modestly.

He was dumbfounded and entirely turned on. He leaned up, grabbed the back of her neck and snogged her like it was the last night of their lives.

He groaned, she moaned; Draco had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. A thrill of a lifetime was the easiest way to describe it…and it had only just begun…

**XOXO**

Hermione's tired eyes slowly lifted as she awoke from one of the best slumbers she had ever had.

She felt the instinctive feeling that she wasn't alone. Turning her body ever so slightly, she twisted her head around enough to see Draco sleeping soundly next to her. She wasn't sure exactly what she was feeling at that moment.

Hermione tried to ponder her emotions as Malfoy stirred slightly in his sleep. She lay as still as a brick; trying not to wake him. The Gryffindor remembered the night previous and was surprised when a smile appeared on her face.

She remembered everything so clearly. She blushed as she remembered how hot and heavy his lips were on her skin. The heat radiating off of his toned body. It drove her mad and she had to control her light shaking.

Turning over gently, she looked at the ceiling. The brunette hadn't noticed the beautiful crown moldings and fine architecture that outlined the chandelier.

The smile appeared on her face again as another image from last night flew into her brain. What had she been thinking? Well for one, she hadn't; and that was the point. Hermione was glad what happened last night, happened. It had a sort of calm quality to it. Maybe now the two had gotten their frustrated sexual tension out of the way, they could refocus and stop acting like rowdy teenagers instead of respectable heads.

The thought occurred for about one second before it disappeared and his arm was across her body. Her eyes instinctively closed as she got a light whiff of his expensive scent. She got butterflies in her stomach and felt her heart rate increase. She didn't want to believe it until she was absolutely certain, but if she didn't know any better…she might say she was falling for him.

It was risky, but…she turned her body into his and tucked her head into his warm, firm chest and closed her eyes. Curse her, shoot a gun, launch a missile, throw a grenade right at her…she felt safe as can be. Like a magic force field, Hermione felt protected and untouchable. Nuzzling into his neck, she let herself go. She never wanted this moment to end, but she knew it had to.

Draco Malfoy wasn't hers.

He started to stir again and this time his eyes opened slowly. She looked up at him cautiously, terrified for what he was going to say. He didn't speak and that scared her even more. The longer it took, the worse the insult. Silence.

He surprised her by slowly…soundly brushing his full lips against hers. It was so gentle, so light, she could barely feel it…and that's what drove her mad. He was taunting her without even realizing it. He was more skillful than she figured. Never underestimate your opponent.

Placing her small hands on his bare chest, she lightly scraped her fingernails down the firm torso giving him goose bumps. The kiss automatically transitioned into a solid, deep, tantalizing snog. He put a hand on the right side of her face and propped himself up with the other, getting a good angle as he straddled her and kissed her hard. He bit and pulled at her bottom lip as heavy breaths were exhaled.

Her eyes were shut tight as she attempted controlling her body. Her chest was heaving up and down rapidly and she thought for sure her heart was going to fall out of her chest. The shockwaves were coming back, electricity deriving from his fingertips; shocking her skin beneath him.

Draco's own mind was whirling as his animalistic side took over and he crushed her with his strong build on purpose. A small accidental moan escaped her lips at the contact and he found that inspiring enough to do again. Another moan drifted from her lips, shakier than the first. She couldn't believe how quickly he was able to get her riled up. It wasn't something she was used outside of their usual banter.

There was a quiet knock on Draco's door and he cursed under his breath.

"Mr. Malfoy? Are you decent?" It was his house elf; Diedrich.

"One moment!" he yelled frustrated. Hermione was breathing hard and tiredly as Draco slowly got off her and wrapped a sheet around him. He went to the door and only opened it a crack.

"Sorry to bother you Sir, but we were wondering if you were ready for your breakfast. You and your…er…company?" Draco sighed.

"Uh, yes." He responded after his mind started to clear. "We'll have eggs benedict with a grapefruit and let her try some of the Wheatsheaf caviar."

"Delighted, Mr. Malfoy." With a snap of his fingers the house elf disappeared.

Draco shut the door and looked over at the unbelievable sight of Hermione in his bed.

"We better eat before round two starts." he said with humor.

"Who said there's going to be a round two?" she asked him stubbornly.

"Me." A smirk appeared on his face as he dropped the sheet.

**XOXO**

Hermione felt mildly out of place. Sitting in the beautifully decorated kitchen that belonged to the Malfoy family was strange. Like everything else she'd seen this far, it wasn't what she'd been expecting. Instead of a cold, dark dungeon of a home, it was comfortable, warm and inviting. It was everything she thought it wouldn't be, just like Draco.

She was being spoiled here at the mansion; eggs benedict and caviar for breakfast with a selection of juices, fine teas and coffee. There were pastries, bagels and a wide variety of cereals if she wasn't pleased with what she already had.

After breakfast, Draco took her out to the garden to take a look at what she was dying to get a glimpse of; the calla lilies.

She took an assortment for her room back at Hogwarts because they were just too divine to pass up. On a walk of the estate grounds, Draco was having an enjoyable time showing her around; for it was the first time he ever got the opportunity to show anyone.

She was taken off guard when he pulled her unexpectedly into the small maze they had on the grounds and captured her lips in a mind-sweeping, knee-weakening, pulse shattering kiss. Hermione hadn't seen it coming and the secluded location added to the excitement. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she let herself go. She started to wonder if she was letting go of who she was.

The real Hermione would have never done something so irresponsible. It wasn't what she was taught. Running away with a bad boy and playing affair at his grand mansion, eating a buffet of the finest foods, sleeping in silk sheets under crystal chandeliers…it seemed otherworldly. None of it mattered though. She wasn't here for those things…she was here for him; only him. It didn't matter where they were, what they were doing or who they were with. She just wanted to be with him.

She had fallen in love.

**XOXO**

Back at school, Draco fell backwards on his bed. The two of them had finally gotten back and even though Draco said the two should blow off class, Hermione made him go anyway. Now he had tons of homework and it was all her fault, yet he couldn't find the ability to be angry with her. Now when he thought about her, a new light was cast on the girl. He found himself anticipating her arrival at class, lunch, dinner, wherever. It wasn't like him to think about someone as much as that; hell he didn't even think about himself as much as he thought about her.

Hermione was beyond stressed as she soaked in the tub that night. Her mind was telling her one thing whilst her heart was telling her something else. It was a disarray of thoughts and emotions and…confusion. She didn't know if the loveshack vacation was conflicting her thoughts towards him or maybe it was the possibility that she could have always had these feelings for him but they were just now reaching the surface.

Her head hurt while her heart sang. She didn't know what to do. Keep it a secret? Deny it? Confess? What could she do?

Putting a towel around her body, Hermione walked out of the bathroom and into her room and froze.

"We need to talk." The person said.

**A/N-Cliffhanger just for you, my lovelies! Sorry it took so long to get up; I had a virus on my computer. It was obnoxious and ridiculous. **


	11. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**You Can't Always Get What You Want**

Chapter 11

"Please, just talk to me." he said. Hermione pulled tighter at her robe as the effect of him being there sank in. She was dumbfounded; severely burdened by the idea of him standing here in her room, out of the blue. "Please." he said kindly reaching out for her slowly.

"Marcus." she started. "I don't really know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just let me say what I need to say." The tall brown haired, brown eyed boy took a seat on the fine red and gold striped chair next to her large cedar wardrobe; waiting for her acceptance.

"Okay, just…give me one minute." Hermione returned to the bathroom to change into her clothes. Sitting around in just a towel wasn't her idea of class. Before walking back out, she looked at herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and looked intently at the image that was being cast back to her. Her face had a healthy glow and she knew it was due to the recent rendezvous with her housemate.

Opening the door slowly, Marcus stood up when she walked back into the room.

"So…" she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"These past few weeks I've felt like I've been dying." Marcus confessed. "When I first got your letter, I didn't know what to make of it." Hermione felt guilt and her throat swelling up. "I thought we were brilliant together. Really, I did." He took a step towards her. "But, when I read what you wrote, I didn't know what I did wrong."

"You did nothing wrong." Hermione reassured him.

"Obviously I did. You stopped caring for me."

"I could never stop caring for you. I haven't this far and I never will. You mean so much to me, Marcus."

"Then why are we apart?" he asked her solidly. "If two people love each other and know that they will never stop, why are we apart? What's come between us that ruined the bond?"

"Sometimes…there are other factors, variables that need to be put into consideration."

"Love isn't enough?" he asked sadly. "If you want the world, I can give you the world." Marcus informed her. "If you want to live in a castle, I'll find a way to get you a castle. If you want the stars, the moon, the ocean…I'll find a way to wrap it in a bow and give it to you."

"I don't ask for that much, Marcus." Hermione told him. "I don't ask for anything. All I ever wanted was for you to understand that—it's me. It's my fault you're as unhappy as you are. I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing I ever wanted to do and every single day it kills me knowing that's what I did. I love you, I do…but things have changed.

Marcus walked up to her and took her hands in his.

"Just give us one more chance. I know we could be great. I can give you the life you've always wanted. We had a plan, remember? I can still give you what I promised." He kissed her hand gently. "Please."

His eyes were sincere and daunted. He meant every word he spoke to her; every word. Hermione felt her walls coming down. Marcus was standing in her bedroom, confessing his love for her, promising her the world. This is what she should have wanted. It was safe, wise and acceptable to want a future with Marcus. Hesitation was in her eyes as the thought of Draco returned to her mind. Saying yes to Marcus was saying no to Draco. But, the difference was Draco never promised her the world. He didn't promise her anything…nor would he. She had to make an executive decision based on the most sensible choice.

"Alright." she said with a smile. Marcus' face lit up and his gorgeous smile returned. He picked her up gently, span her around and when he placed her back on the ground, he kissed her adoringly.

**XOXO**

"I missed you a lot." Marcus said to Hermione as the two sat down by the water.

"I missed you also." Hermione said quietly. That wasn't a lie, she did miss Marcus; being in his arms felt memorable; but when she compared him to Draco, the danger factor was missing. The excitement, thrill, heat—it just wasn't there.

On the other hand she knew to never bite the hand that fed her. Marcus was her first love, she was happy to be with him if she couldn't be with the one she wished for. You can't always get what you want.

"When do you have to get back?" she asked him.

"Pretty soon." he admitted. "I don't want to leave you again."

"We'll see each other soon. I promise." she smiled up at him before he leaned in and kissed her lightly.

"You want me to walk you back to your room?" he asked.

"It's alright. I think I'm going to sit down here a bit longer."

"Alright." He kissed her one more time; slower than the first. "I'll see you soon." Hermione smiled lightly and within a moment, he was gone.

Hermione burst into tears as soon as he left; pulling her knees up to her chest. She felt trapped; unable to accept her current situation. She wanted everything to be okay, put a smile on her face and pretend like life had zero problems.

But if that was the case, then people wouldn't be able to feel accomplished when they came to a resolution. No adventures would be had; no emotions would be felt; a life of monotony for all.

She wiped the tears, forcing herself to get up and wipe her clothing off.

"_Knock it off Hermione. You are better than this."_ she told herself strongly.

After trekking back up to the castle, Hermione walked the halls slowly, doing a patrol by herself. Draco was the last and first person she wanted to see right now, but she did what she did and took the time to ponder all her thoughts and get used to what was happening.

It was late by the time she got back to her dormitory and she was sure Draco would be sleeping by now. Quietly entering the common room they shared, Hermione took a seat in the chair nearest to the portrait hole and looked into the fire. Something caught her attention from the corner of her eye and she nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw an embodiment leaning against the wall on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked surprised.

Draco rose from the shadows with an angry, hurtful look written all over his face that he fell short of covering up.

"You must think I'm a real git, don't you?" he asked heatedly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you with him. I'm not a sodding minx. I can figure a thing or two out on my own." Draco headed for the cabinet with all the alcohol in it and grabbed a bottle out of it roughly.

"Malfoy, I don't understand." Hermione confessed standing up.

"What part of that is supposed to surprise me?" he asked rudely. Draco took a swig out of the bottle and slammed it down on the table. He undid his tie roughly; throwing it onto the sofa. He untucked his white shirt and rolled up his sleeves; doing it all with aggression. "Did you shag him too?"

Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor; she couldn't believe how inappropriate and harsh his question was.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. "Why does it matter who I see? It's not like we have anything going on."

Draco scoffed at the comment as he rolled his eyes. Her remark was just the icing on the cake; Draco thought. Perfect!

"What we did…" She continued, "Was disappear to your "grand mansion" for nothing more than a liaison. Don't pretend like it was anything more than that." Hermione's own words stung her as she spoke them. "I know how you operate and I didn't kid myself into believing anything less. It was my decision to do something that careless and spontaneous and I don't regret it, but…this is real life and I know fairytale endings are one in a million."

"You just have all the answers, don't you?" he asked her disgustedly.

"And I suppose you do?" she asked with the same disdain in her tone.

"Did you ever assume that it might have been more than just a shag?" he asked tapping the side of his brain; sarcastically.

"Not when it comes to you."

Those words pierced a hole right in the center of his body. He felt himself go frigid and the thunderstruck feeling was hard to accept. His eyes got glassy and he just nodded; accepting her statement.

"You were the first girl I brought home." Draco told her honestly; in barely a whisper. "I don't bring conquests back home." he said. "I brought you."

She felt the resentment of her comments come back to bite her. Hermione felt truly awful as she connected words with the expression on his hurt face. Why had she been so insensitive without knowing all the facts?

"And I want you to know that I don't regret bringing you back home with me either." he said walking right up to her. "It's elegiac and fits perfectly into our _twisted_ story. So, Brava to us. Cheers." he reached over and grabbed the bottle; toasting it up in the air before giving her a deep, daunting look and tilting the bottle back for a drink.

He left her without a second look and she felt tears swell in her eyes as she watched him walk to his room with the bottle and shut the door carelessly with his foot; casually and slow.

She had never felt more alone. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath; returning to her own room.

It was 1:24 in the morning and Hermione longingly stared at her bedroom wall; hoping the person on the other side was feeling as alone as she felt at that moment. She felt awful; guilty, and sorry. Her tear stained cheeks felt sticky and numb. There was nothing she wanted more than to just be with him and having him not hate her.

Hermione had messed things up and she just wished she could take it all back.

On the other side of the wall, Draco sat on the floor; his back to the bed. The bottle was as full as it had been when he first walked in. He hadn't touched it. He didn't want to drink. His knees were close to his chest and he rested his arms on them as he thought.

He didn't understand why he let Hermione get to him in such ways. He let his body do the thinking instead of his mind. He shouldn't have been surprised that consequences came with his ruthless decisions. What did he expect? They had a great time together at the manor. It was fun and games…

But, it all stopped being fun and games when he kissed her deeply and meticulously in that one moment of surrender. That's when he stopped playing and started accepting the truth. His heart beat rapidly and record-breakingly fast and he wanted her to be only his.

He gazed at the wall that separated the two of them metaphorically and literally.

But they would never be anything else. It was all...mute.

Cheers.

**A/N-Review! **


	12. Confessions

**Confessions**

Chapter 12

Being ignored was never fun. It was sometimes even worse than being the punch line of a joke. It was hurtful, discouraging and emotionally tolling.

He wouldn't speak to her or even look in her direction. Last time he ignored her, it was obnoxious and annoying. Now…it was wounding. She had to stop herself multiply times from crying and when she couldn't, she dipped into the girls lavatory to pull herself together.

It was like that all day long. She skipped lunch; crying in the bathroom and when it came time for dinner, she disappeared into the most vacant section of the library; where no one could see her. She hated feeling this way. Even worse, she hated that she made herself feel this way.

Later on; after supper, she knocked on his door bravely. Maybe she could swindle him into going on a patrol with her. She couldn't think of any way to break the ice with him other than school assignments.

She knocked three times and when he failed to answer, she gave up. He sat on the other side of the door; staring at the oak; unwilling to answer. His head bowed in resistance. He was being difficult, but he thought he had every right to be after the series of events that had taken place.

She turned around, putting a hand to her head. Her throat hurt and she choked back a cry. There was nothing else she could do. He didn't want to talk to her and it made her feel even worse that he was probably so infuriated with her that he would purposely go out of his way to not insult her or do anything that would make her want to lecture him.

Before leaving, she twisted back around and gently put a hand on the door. She hadn't even apologized yet. At first, she didn't feel like she should have to, but at a certain point, she didn't want to be right or wrong anymore. She was done with it. And even if he wasn't in his room, she just needed to say it.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Draco's head snapped up when he heard the sincere words through the heavy door.

"I'm really…really…sorry." Hermione repeated in a hushed tone.

He refused to answer it though. He looked away, then back at it; with a glare. He turned away from it…and found himself eyeing it again. Draco put up a fight, he really did, but in the end…he couldn't resist.

He got up and opened the door in a quick whoosh. He stepped out and saw that she was no longer out there. He rolled his eyes frustratingly at himself; annoyed over everything. He pulled his door shut and headed for the exit. He needed to talk to Blaise.

**XOXO**

"Am I interrupting?" Draco asked walking into his friend's dormitory.

"Oh my!" the little blonde; who was atop his friend, exclaimed. Blaise smirked as the girl got off him and ran out of the room.

"Decent snog?" Draco asked walking into the room fully.

"She'll do. Fourth year." Blaise informed, sitting up. "Could have been more than a snog if we hadn't been interrupted." he gave Draco a displeased look.

"Not at all picky, are you?" Draco asked.

"She is a woman isn't she?" Blaise asked with sarcasm. "What can I do for you, mate?" he asked standing up.

"I just had to get out." Draco responded.

"Mudblood driving you up the wall again?" Blaise asked with disgust in his tone. "That's a shocker. Doesn't take much to get that girl going." Draco was becoming tense. "I know one way to keep her mouth shut, but I'd probably get put into Azkaban for it. Then again, there's more than one way to keep her mouth busy."

Draco stared at his friend for barely a moment before stretching his arm out and punching him in the face roughly with a good right hook.

Blaise fell to the floor; nearly falling unconscious as the pain erupted like a volcano through his head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Blaise asked; groaning, as he covered his gushing nose with both hands.

Draco disappeared out of the room without a second look, shaking his bloodstained knuckled hand. The rage came out of him as quickly as it appeared. No one called Granger a mudblood. No one. And no one certainly used her in an inappropriate innuendo.

Sure, he was pissed at her. He knew the reason why. He knew he couldn't hide it from himself anymore.

_Love._

The word made him cringe, but the feeling didn't. That was the four letter word he never wanted to sense. It jeopardized so many things. It made things complicated and troublesome; like now.

Maybe; deep down inside, he had always wanted to make up for the love his father lacked giving his mother. But that leeway was in the cavity of his heart that he marked "Impossibilities."

He left through the portrait hole and stopped right outside it; leaning against the cold dungeon walls. It was silent and secluded. The only sound he could hear was the sigh he let escape through his pursed lips and the arbitrary drip of water that echoed through the castle tunnels.

He rested his head against the hard stone; feeling the impact of a crossroads in front of him. It was unsettling because he hadn't a clue what to do now. The reality was, Hermione was unattainable. She had her dream man. Should he mess with it and take her from him like he so severely wanted to try? Or let her go and live the life he always imagined he'd end up living?

He had changed; that was obvious. Who would have thought that he would be standing here considering how to fight for the girl he would have laughed in your face for recommending to him?

He bounced himself off the wall and proceeded down the hall. He was going to try something new. It was all he had left at this point. It was honesty and it scared the hell out of him.

**XOXO**

"Hermione, are you in there?" Ginny asked waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

Hermione tilted her head up and looked at Ginny with tired eyes.

"You look exhausted." Ginny pointed out; concerned. "What's bothering you?"

"Are you happy?" Granger asked.

"What?" A small smile appeared on her face.

"Are you happy with the way things are going in your life?"

"Of course."

"I mean…your love life." Hermione said awkwardly.

Ginny blushed and put a strand of her red hair behind her ear.

"It doesn't suck."

"Harry makes you happy?"

"More than I could ever imagine."

"What would you do if someone from your past came back into your life; someone you loved and they wanted to be with you again; begged to be back with you?"

"Like Dean?" Ginny asked repugnantly.

"Yeah."

"Even if he begged and pleaded; asking for a second chance, I know that after experiencing the love that Harry's shown me, there is no one else I'd rather be with. And I certainly wouldn't throw it all away on a chance with someone I obviously doubted from the beginning. If someone can make you feel and see magic without a wand, that's where the real magic lies."

Hermione nodded slowly and smiled at her friend.

"I'm happy for you and Harry." she stated.

"Me too." Soundly, Ginny replied. "Are you happy with the way things are going in _your_ life?"

"Confused would be a better word for it."

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"I think this is one of those things I can't talk my way through. I just have to feel my way."

His dark figure whooshed past the rows of bookcases as he went for her. It wasn't difficult to imagine where she might go. The library was her safe haven and it wasn't a secret. Most people just left her alone when she was in there. Not him.

"I need to talk to you." Draco announced to Hermione.

Hermione was surprised, but relieved to see that he was speaking to her again.

"Mione, you alright?" Ginny asked eyeing Draco suspiciously.

"Uh, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow Gin, okay?"

Ginny packed up her books and smiled before she left.

"See you tomorrow."

When the redhead was out of earshot, Draco shot right over to Hermione. She stood up just as quickly, slightly alarmed with the concrete look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked cautiously. He didn't respond, he placed a hand on the side of her face; gently, but firm. Her breath was jagged, startled. Hermione had absolutely no idea what he was doing and why.

His eyes bore into hers. It was like he was searching for something before he dove in. Hopefully he found what he was looking for before resolutely brushing his lips against hers; fast paced, but tender.

He let it all out; his worries, his desires, his lies. It was all there for her to analyze on a silver plate. Draco was an open book, determined to let her read the words at her own leisure.

The kiss captivated her thoroughly; enchanting her senses, pulling the romantic confident woman inside of her out of the shadows. His full lips caressed and comforted her own in a way that only long lost lovers could understand and appreciate. Defining, momentous, captivating, exhilarating, enjoyable, warm—it was all there.

Hermione was overwhelmed. She had never been kissed with glorification in such magnitude. And the only time she was kissed with exaltation was the last time Malfoy had placed his lips atop hers during their magical secret liaison.

He needed to pull away if he was trying to prove a point to her. Both their eyes were closed, his forehead rested against hers when he broke the kiss. He needed to know the truth. He needed to know…

"How do I make you feel?" he asked the girl with conviction. It was clear, straight-forward and demanding.

She wanted to break down. She felt everything in that one ten second kiss that she knew she'd never feel with anyone else. It shook her deep down to the bone; uneducated about the depth of someone's power over another, until this moment.

Draco Malfoy was a dramatic. That was plain as day. It added a new chaste realty when you became part of his scene on a level deeper than the depth of a puddle.

Here he was demanding the answer to an uneasy question. "How do I make you feel?' How could she answer that? It was so blunt. It was unmasked and reckless.

"Why are you asking me this here?" she asked on the brink of waterworks. Her throat was beginning to hurt; her eyes were swelling with tears.

He was silent for just a moment, the question seemed to falter him; never considering that he would be questioned by her in return. She knew something was wrong. He began to second guess his decision coming here. He shifted slightly and looked at the ground.

He looked nervous all of a sudden and Hermione watched him tensely lick his lips before biting down on the bottom one.

"Draco." His name sounded like melted chocolate coming from her lips. She said it with such ease; it came so naturally to her. No disdain or hint of repugnance. "Answer me."

He tilted his head up so modestly, Hermione thought her knees would give out under her any second now. Her heart pounded like a drum, her breath got caught in her throat.

"I think…I'm in love with you." he said direly.

**A/N-Sorry it took so long to update! Please review!**


	13. Cat and Mouse

**Cat and Mouse**

**Chapter 13**

A slap to the face was what the words did to Hermione as they tried to register in her brain. It wasn't a bad slap; it was more of a shocking slap. She didn't understand how anyone could be in love with her. She got lucky with Marcus; still bewildered that he chose her over every other girl that pined over him the summer they worked together. But…Draco also? Obviously it was her perfume that was drawing in all the guys.

"Are you going to say something?" he asked her in his typical irritated tone.

"You just told me you loved me. I need a second to let it sink in." she defended.

"Can you hurry up and let it in already?"

"Stop being bossy." she commented cynically. "I'm trying to and I would appreciate if you would let me think."

"You shouldn't have to think. It should come naturally."

"You know me. I think about everything."

"Yeah, I know." he replied in a condescending tone.

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. It was adorable how quickly they could return to their old banter. It made the situation a little less awkward.

"You make me feel—" Hermione sat down on her chair as she processed the sensation. "Endangered."

He turned his head; confused by what she meant by that.

"When I'm with you…" Hermione zoned everything out and began to speak through reflection. "It doesn't matter where I am…or what I'm doing—when you're around me…I feel excitement." Draco watched her intently; never getting distracted from the innocent girl. "I feel angry and then my anger turns to aggression and that turns to passion and at that point, it's a downward spiral because I can't help but find it attractive how heated we get when we argue; when in retrospect, I should be feeling that passion towards anyone but you."

Draco knew exactly what she was saying. He could relate. None of the girls he had ever been with riffled him up enough to keep him excited and on his toes. They were all amenable. Hermione was not and that's what pulled him to her, like a magnet. He was the cat, she was the mouse. But on other occurrences, she was the cat and he was the mouse; Tom and Jerry scenario.

"My head hurts when you're around me—my heart hurts when you're not." she said smiling at him suspiciously. "What do we do now?" she asked.

Bingo. The smirk appeared.

XO

"Ow, ow!" Hermione exclaimed. "You're on my hair."

Draco snogged Hermione like it was the first time. He took her by storm, giving her barely a moment between kisses to think…or breathe.

He hovered above her; in his bed, captivating her with every trick he had in the book. His hands were occupied, his lips were busy, his legs had perfect placement; entwined with hers. The moment was perfect.

Still…

The guilty pleasure of their private love affair heightened everything by a few miles. It was exciting being part of something so robust and forbidden; the riskier the time and place, the better.

Their snogs escalated; from just their dorms, to in-between classes; quidditch field, broom cupboards, empty classrooms, the library and sometimes in vacant corridors where the thrill of getting caught increased their enthusiasm by a landslide.

It was their dirty little secret.

"Guys, have you noticed Malfoy staring at Hermione all the time?" Ron asked as he eyeballed Draco from across the room.

"Yeah, what's that about?" Harry chimed in.

"They are the heads. What do you want them to act like?" Ginny asked.

"Appropriate." Ron replied authoritatively. "First of all, Malfoy shouldn't have even got Head Boy. Secondly, you can see how he's trying to make Hermione a conquest. He's a lady's man and as much as he hates Hermione, the thrill of getting with someone he can't normally have is appetizing to him."

"And how would you know that?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

Ron looked around; a little paranoid. "I read about it in one of Lavender's girly magazines."

Harry and Ginny both snickered at the thought of Ron reading a magazine with makeup and fashion advice.

"Bad boy wants good girl." Ron said. "It just makes sense. And after he's gotten what he wants, he'd move on to another."

"But, we don't have to worry about that." Ginny defended her friend. "Hermione is much smarter than that. Whether Malfoy is playing an angle or not, Hermione has absolutely zero feelings; except for resentment, towards Malfoy. I'm sure nothing has or will happen between them. We don't have to worry."

XO

"That's the third broom to get lodged in my back. I don't think it's fair that we be put in pain while we rendezvous." Hermione said as Draco and she headed to Potions.

"I need to talk to you." Ginny said; coming out of nowhere as she pulled on Hermione's arm.

"Gin?" Hermione responded surprised.

"Don't be late to Potions Granger. It makes the Heads look bad." Draco said with disgust. He had to play the part right?

"Run along, Malfoy." Hermione replied coolly.

Draco sauntered down to the dungeons; wondering what that dubious look in the little redhead's eye could have been from.

"I saw you." Ginny came right out with it. "The two of you leaving the broom cupboard. Fixing your hair, Malfoy smoothing down his shirt. I saw it; I didn't want to believe it, but I saw it."

Hermione pulled Ginny over to the side; trying not to draw attention to their conversation.

"Ginny, please, please don't tell anyone."

"Hermione—what's going on?"

She didn't want to say anything. One little slip and the entire school could know the truth. But, this was Ginny she was talking about. Her best friend, she knew she would never squeal on her.

"Fine." Here goes nothing. "Things have…changed between Malfoy and me. It was unexpected, really, really unexpected, but something happened in-between all of the Head's duties and the fact that we're around each other 24/7, living together, seeing each other in classes all day, every day."

Ginny knew something was plaguing Hermione these past few weeks. She just didn't know it was something like this!

"Ginny, if there was one person who could understand what I mean, it's you." Hermione said. "I—I'm in love with him."

"Oh my!" Ginny said accepting the inevitable. "Wow."

"I know, it sounds twisted and weird, but there's nothing I could do about it. I've tried not to, I've tried to weed myself away from the confusion and tolling thoughts on why I was losing my mind. Please, just please don't tell Harry or Ron." Hermione stressed. "If they ever found out, they would ring his neck and then mine."

"I won't tell anyone. I promise." Ginny replied. "But, you should know, they are starting to question what's been going on. It's not just me who's picking up on the little details between the both of you. If you're not staring at each other from across the room, then you're finding secret ways to touch each other that aren't so discreet anymore."

"I know, you're right." Hermione nodded.

"Just be careful, Mione. I don't want you to regret what's been going on here."

"I know, Ginny."

"And if you ever need to talk about it, feel free. I'm here, ears open, happy to help."

"Thank you."

Hermione leaned in and hugged her friend; relieved that she was finally able to tell someone the truth.

XOXO

"Draco?" someone called from behind him as he headed to the Great Hall for supper. Pansy Parkinson was chasing after him. Draco rolled his eyes and cursed silently to himself.

He tried to ignore her, but she caught up with him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Draco?"

"Pansy." He said with a dry smile.

"I heard a rather unflattering story from Blaise today."

"Did you?" he asked understatedly.

"He said that you decked him after he spoke ill of Hermione Granger." Pansy said with dislike. "Say it isn't so." She slowly started to straighten his tie; running her hands up his shirt. "How do you think she would feel finding out that we may marry soon after finishing school…hmm?"

Draco rolled his eyes again, biting back an insult.

"Our betrothal will be official soon enough and at that point, everyone will know you're mine." she taunted. "But where I differ from other ladies; Draco, is where I say you can play on the side…as long as you know your limitations."

"Our engagement is not set in stone. Things change."

"Yes, but just remember-." She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "With me, you can have anything you want."

"I want estrangement."

"Don't be coy, darling." Pansy replied. "It's a mutual agreement. We have the perfect marriage; families proud, perfect heir, dream home, fortune of our own... You can have your side dishes and…I can have mine." she bit on his earlobe. "But just remember-breeding always conquers in the end. You will be mine…and you will like it."

She grazed her teeth on his lobe before pushing away from him.

"Be good." She sang to him before walking away.

"Damn it." Draco cursed. He wasn't hungry anymore, he turned around and headed as far away from Pansy as he could get.

Their engagement was once a possibility, but no one had brought it up to him in years. That's why he forgot about it. She slept around Hogwarts; as did he, but he was done with the lot of it. He had one girl in mind and she was the only one he wanted. He didn't want a loveless marriage like his parents.

His father hated his mother; his mother was forced to respect his father. He didn't want that life. He wanted a whole life.

A/N-Dun, dun, dun! Thanks for all the reviews!


	14. That's Amore

**That's Amore**

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Draco was feeling slightly more irritated than normal. Pansy was still on his mind, along with her juvenile games. Like he didn't have enough to worry about? Just throw Parkinson into the mix and you've got yourself the inspiration for Van Gogh's 'The Scream'.

He sat in Defense Against the Dark Arts and opened his book to the required page. Blaise wasn't sitting next to him that day. He could still sense that his best mate was irate with him. Like he cared? Draco was more pissed at Blaise than he was at Malfoy. He wasn't feeling particularly warm and fuzzy when it came to his Slytherin counterpart.

Class was tedious that day. Draco's eyes wandered around the room. He was thinking about Hermione, getting excited about trysting with her before lunch. It was strange how quickly his bad attitude turned around when he thought about her. He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't experienced it firsthand. He wouldn't have believed _anything_ the two had done together at all, unless he experienced it firsthand.

The good thoughts and feelings disappeared when he got caught in a stare with Pansy. She smiled and waved at him, flirtatiously. He was so disgusted; he turned away and tried to compose himself.

"Class dismissed." Those words finally came and Draco was up and out before the rest of the class even finished packing up their belongings.

He hurried down the corridor; turning the corner and taking a deep breath when he thought he was far enough away from her to catch a calming breath.

"Oh, Malfoy?" he heard as the words echoed.

He cringed, unable to believe that he couldn't escape her clutches. He disappeared into an abandoned classroom and magically locked it.

Pansy was incorrigible and truly ignorant. Even when Draco expressed his true feelings of revulsion towards her, she didn't back down. Draco sank to the floor; against the door, and started to feel overwhelmed. When had his life become so complicated?

It always had been; when he thought about it. Even before she walked into his life, Draco's existence was surrounded with numbing secrets and dirty deeds. His parents were who they were and nothing could change that. Draco never thought about the possibility of living any other life than the one they had set up for him.

But…Hermione came into the picture and messed with his already zany and completely irredeemable mind. She changed things around from left to right, up and down; making him see the potential that life had to offer.

He laughed. He couldn't believe where he was right now in his current situation. He was in love; hell bent on Hermione Granger. He laughed again; disbelieving.

Life has a funny way of happening whether you approve of what's going on or not. Love is blind because it comes out of nowhere and hits you right between the eyes. Draco was finally starting to understand those sappy and embarrassing romantic muggle songs that he would deny ever listening to.

He caught sight of his watch and realized he was running late. He got up and made sure the hall was clear before he proceeded to his next lesson.

**XO**

"Looks like Pansy's set her target on you." Blaise said; surprising Draco as he took a seat next to him at the lunch table. "She won't shut up about how the two of you are meant to be together. She was saying the same thing about Liam James a week and a half ago."

Blaise took a deep breath and turned to look at his friend.

"I've been doing some thinking." Zabini started. "I've decided to forgive you for the thing that happened in the dormitory. I'm making amends." He responded nobly.

"_You've_ decided to forgive me?" Draco asked appalled. "Are you mad?"

"You did physically attack me the other day." he said. "I think you should honor my forgiveness and dignified character and apologize. It's the right thing to do and I'm sure you'll feel a lot better inside once you do."

"You insulted Granger repeatedly and you think you're an honorable, dignified character?" Draco asked in a harsh whisper. "You want me to apologize? Fine. I'm sorry you're a pikey wanker." Malfoy removed himself from the table at once. He locked eyes with Hermione quickly before he stalked out of the Great Hall; fuming.

She was baffled by the look in his eyes. He was angry, but even with it written on his face, his eyes screamed something else. Susceptibility, perhaps? But, why?

"I need to go." Hermione told her friends as she got ready to leave the table.

"Mione, you just got here." Harry said; confused.

"I know. I'm just-not hungry." she replied standing up.

"But, Hermione." Ron started.

"Just let her go." Ginny defended. She knew exactly where her friend was running off to.

"Really, I'm not hungry. Sorry, guys. I'll see you later." Hermione quickly left the Great Hall. She attempted to catch up with Draco, but didn't prevail.

"What's up with her lately?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Hermione isn't acting like herself." Harry agreed.

"You're both out of sorts. Hermione is still Hermione. I would know. I am her best friend." Ginny conquered.

"We're all her best friends, Gin." Harry said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't talk about girly things with you guys." Ginny disagreed. "She's just going through a...transition in her life." She said carefully stating her words. "She's taken on a lot of stress and she doesn't need you guys pouncing on her when she's around."

"You're right, Ginny." Harry said grabbing his girlfriend's hand.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

**XO**

"There you are." She said walking into the common room. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Let's get out of here." Draco responded; spontaneously.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere away from here."

"You want to leave Hogwarts?" she was surprised.

"Like the first time. Let's just leave. We'll go anywhere. I just can't stand to be here anymore."

"Did something happen? You left the Great Hall like a bat out of hell." Hermione told him.

"I cannot stand being around these gits anymore. I need to get out. I can't think, I can't breathe. I just need out." he said ripping his tie off. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"I don't know." she stuttered out. "Where are you going?"

"Which do you prefer? France or Italy?"

"I've never been to Italy." she said nonchalantly.

"We have a home in Italy. We hardly use it. Mostly my mother disappears to it when she needs a break from my father, but they're both in Austria." Draco told her.

"You have; not only a manor here, but a holiday home in France and Italy; just for your discretion?" Hermione asked; overwhelmed. She knew the entire line of Malfoy's; since the very beginning, had always had means, but she didn't realize how grandiose it was.

"And a home in the Alps that my mother insisted on purchasing."

Hermione didn't like when people wasted money on non-necessities; but then again, she was sucker for a relaxing vacation.

"That's one way she sticks it to my father." he said. "Lately she's been talking about finding something in America. Can't wait to see how that goes." Draco stepped over to Hermione and looked down at her; waiting for a serious answer. "Are you coming with me?"

She looked up at him; knowing what the respectable thing to do was. She should honor her responsibilities and stay. She had schoolwork to do…but she really wanted to go with him. Hermione saw the stress on his face. His shoulders were tense; his hair was frazzled from brushing his hand through it one; too many times.

"Italy it is." she agreed.

"Pack light clothes. The villas on the beach." he said with obvious charm.

XO

Wow.

Hermione couldn't believe the spectacular views that the holiday home offered. It was incredible. What was she doing here? Was she mad? She didn't have time for holidays like this with Draco.

She should be cooped up in front of a fire; doing her homework and working on that Potions essay that was due in three weeks, overcompensating and following the rules.

Instead she was admiring the gleaming ocean that was rippling onto a partially private beach. It sat in front of a splendidly pictorial villa; that was chalk full of quaint Italian features and architectural designs.

It was truly magical. The home had charm and class; inviting qualities. It was rustic and cozy; taking Hermione a little off guard. She had only been to Malfoy Manor once and seeing how wrong she was when she assumed the bunch of them lived in a dark, cold mansion made her rethink a lot of things.

At this point, Hermione knew to never make assumptions again through outside appearance.

"Thank you for bringing me here." she said with a soft smile.

Draco felt warmth grow inside of him. He still wasn't used to that feeling, but he didn't refuse it when it knocked.

"I have a surprise." he told her intriguingly.

She turned her head slightly; giving him a guilty, but curious look.

"What is it?"

"You have to wait till sundown to find out." He said before smirking and turning away from her.

"Sundown?" she asked. "That seems like a long time to wait."

"Patience is a virtue, Ms. Granger."

That was all he said a tisking sound as he disappeared down the hallway; backward and tauntingly suave.

**XO**

"I'm not an idiot." Ron told Harry; later in the evening, as the two sat in Gryffindor common room playing a game of wizard chess.

"No one said you were." Harry responded as one of his pieces dominated over Ron's.

"I'm talking about Hermione." he said. "Ginny won't tell me anything because she's difficult. I know for a fact something is going on and I think Malfoy's in on it." Ron replied.

"I think we should listen to Ginny and keep our noses out of it."

"Don't be daft, Harry! This is our best friend we're talking about. I just want to make sure everything's alright. She's not telling us something and now your girlfriend is acting like a blockade."

"You mean your _sister_'s acting like a blockade." Harry corrected.

"I mean, do we even know where Hermione is right now? She could be at the bottom of the lake for all we know."

**XO**

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror; a small smile appearing on her face as she flattened her navy blue silk dress. Draco told her to dress formally and be ready to go at six.

Her soft curls were half up with the rest cascaded down her open backed dress. She had fixed her makeup, applied her favorite perfume and added a pair of diamond earrings; she got as a Christmas gift from her mother and father. She looked incredible.

**XO**

Harry threw Ron a questioning look.

"Ron, she's probably cramming for next week's Potions exam; safely in her room, accompanied by her books, a roaring fire and a cup of tea."

**XO**

"Red wine?" Draco asked; knocking on the door lightly. She opened it slowly and was relieved to see the taken aback look on his proud face as he got a good look at her.

She took one of the glasses from him; with shaky hands, as she got a full look at his attire. Classic black covered him from head to toe. Formal slacks partnered with a solid black button down shirt, matching tie and a pair of oxfords. He looked slick and tasteful.

Hermione suddenly felt underdressed. She didn't think her modest silk outfit was enough to stand next to the likes of what Malfoy was wearing. He always managed to look flawless.

"Maybe I should change into something a little more…high end." she said awkwardly.

"If you take that dress off, you might as well leave it off." Draco replied to her mischievously.

Hermione rolled her eyes as an amused smile appeared on her face.

"So, where are we going?" she asked holding the glass of wine with two hands; like a child.

"Follow me." He took one of her small hands in his own strong one as the laughing grin on his visage appeared. Luckily, it was hidden by the shadows of the dimly candlelit hallway he was taking her down. The two came out through the dining room doorframe; Draco pleased with himself.

Hermione was speechless as she saw what Draco had done. The dining room was set up for a romantic dinner for two. Candles, flowers, the smell of garlic bread; all encompassing scents floating around her. The backdrop was two French doors that opened up to a terrace and an excellent view of the Mediterranean Sea.

She didn't think the room could have been any cozier, but it was inevitable. Draco had managed to make the place even more magical than she thought possible. It was enchanting, captivating and overall extraordinary.

"Cheers." Draco tapped his glass against hers lightly.

Her silhouette turned to admire his work before she turned back to look at him; mouth gaped, eyes lustrous, mind blown. She didn't know what to say. Her mind was spinning and at a standstill at the same time. Who was this guy in front of her? When had he transformed into such a gentleman? When had he become so selfless and solicitous? Had she completely missed it or was she wrapped in the middle of it the whole time?

"Are you pleased?" he asked lightly.

A small smile grew on her face. This was more than she could have ever asked for. This was more than she ever dreamed of.

"It's fantastic." Hermione replied warmly. "It's absolutely brilliant. Thank you."

"Dinner will be ready in a little while, but until then…" Draco sauntered towards her with tantalizing capabilities; capturing her stare and making her heart rate increase boldly.

He toyed with her; spinning lightly out of her grasp, past her body and through the threshold onto the terrace.

The sound of crashing waves on the shoreline was calming and serene. What made the moment was the tall, built, appetizing man standing before the coastline; drawing her in with just the scent of his fine cologne. The sunset was satisfying and picturesque; dreamlike. It was as if it was a painting designed only for them to admire.

"How many girls have you played this charade on?" Hermione asked humorously, coming up beside him. "It seems faultless."

"All of them." He replied with a devilish smirk. "You're much more gullible than the others." His eyes slowly softened; his smirk turning into a small smile. "Only you." Hermione felt her cheeks get rosy from blushing. "And none of it's a charade. This is me. This is all there is so don't ask for anything more." Smirk returned.

"This is all there is?" she asked sarcastically; symbolizing the house and the view with her hands. "It's not much to offer a lady."

Draco pursed his lips and nodded; thrilled by her mockery.

"I'm pleased that your burlesque never seems to cease."

"It works both ways." she pinned him on it.

"Very true." He replied, as he suddenly overwhelmed her body with his against the rail; he being the one to pin _her_ on something alas.

He set his wine glass on the handrail, removing her glass from hold with his other hand as he began his attack on her will.

"Dinner's not the only surprise I have planned." he told her placing his hands on her waist.

"Are you taking me for a ride on a magic carpet?" Hermione asked humorously.

Draco pulled back; looking at her like she was mad.

"Muggle film." she replied curtly. "Nevermind."

Draco lifted an eyebrow before rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm talking about…dessert." he said before he brought his lips to her neck and started to massage the skin with his mouth. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head. The scent of him was so strong and voluptuous. "I'm a big fan of aphrodisiacs. Strawberries, chocolate…wands."

"Strawberries and chocolate? Are you trying to ruin your appetite?" she asked feeling challenging and risqué.

"I'm only hungry for one thing." he told her; kissing up her neck to her earlobe sensually.

How did he manage to control her so easily? One touch from him could send her into a tornado of bliss and confusion. His lips on her body magnified it to the ultimate degree. That's when things became dangerous. That's when she gave herself to him; caving like an landslide.

It was easy to forget where you were or what you were doing in the heat of the moment. That's when new feelings were developed and new boundaries were crossed. Yes, in reality they were both standing on a terrace on an Italian beach, passionately kissing, feeling their way to the next stage where anyone could see them.

Fantasy…they were both standing on a terrace on an Italian beach, passionately kissing, feeling their way to the next stage where they didn't care if anyone saw them. They were in Italy!

Hermione couldn't take the teasing. Her hands roamed up his button-down shirt. She concentrated on the top bottom as he covered her mouth with obsessive kisses; wanting to eat her alive.

The heat rose, the demand increased, Draco swirled them around and led the two back into the villa; crashing into the table lightly as he fervently kissed her with desire.

**XO**

"Maybe we should tell him of the plans." Narcissa spoke to Lucius over a cup of tea. "It's not fair to just blindside him like this. He should have a say."

"The boy knew this was going to happen. This is the way it was always suppose to be. Find a pureblood; strong blood-lined girl and marry her."

"But Lucius, he's your son. Doesn't he deserve to be treated with respect?"

"If he wants to be respected he better give me a reason to respect him." Lucius replied coldly. "He's doing this and that's the final word on the topic. He will marry at the end of the school year to the Parkinson girl and that's the end of it. The boy spends too much time frolicking around."

Narcissa sighed accepting the final word.

"Cissy, our arranged marriage has worked out splendidly." Lucius opted. "We have our ups and downs, but we always stand tall in the end. Draco will learn to do the same."

**XO**

Draco lost his head. The spark ignited a fire that was impossible of being extinguished. He yearned after her, trying his best not to claw her body with his animalistic tendencies. He breathed her in like oxygen. She was his lifeline and the stronger her moans, the dyer his need for her.

They made it down the hallway unsteadily; crashing into the wall like a pinball. He hadn't recalled ever being this sexually deviant. He wanted to ravish her like there was no tomorrow.

Draco had an inkling on why this was though…

Pansy's image flashed in his mind a few times; her repulsive, demanding, needy face. He never wanted to return to Hogwarts. He wanted to stay in this moment with Hermione forever. Could you blame him? It was perfect.

He wanted to make the most out of the evening without the thought of going back. This was the life he wanted and Hermione was the girl he wanted it with.

**A/N-Sorry it took so long to update guys; I really am. I started a new job and things are crazy! But, no excuses! I'm trying my best to keep up and I made this chapter extra long for you guys. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think and what you recommend. I adore you all and really appreciate you all reading my stuff for the past couple of months; years (some of you ^_^). Kudos to you and thank you! **


	15. Cloud Illusions

**A/N-**Hello Readers! Thought before you dove into the chapter that I would welcome you with a little author's note. If you haven't seen it already, please pop over to my fanfiction profile and take a look at my avatar (picture). For some reason, the picture I used reminds me of Draco and Hermione so much.

You have her standing there; cute and innocent & you see a powerful man standing in the background (with obvious charm) watching her. Please let me know what you think. No, I own no rights to the picture.

P.S-I was listening to Christmas music as I was writing this chapter.

**XOXO**

**Cloud Illusions**

Chapter 15

The satin lined flannel sheets were marvelous to wake up to hugging. The king sized bed with goose feathered pillows made it even more lavish and cozy.

A warm ray of sun cascaded itself through the open balcony doors and onto Hermione's cheek as she felt the glow of the subtle wakeup call.

A light breeze blew the sheer curtains aside as the day outside tempted her to get up. Hermione didn't want to move. She was in that state of utter bliss where every part of her body had a smile and other parts had a grin.

She had the perfect night; fallen asleep in the arms of a strong man and dreamed peaceful thoughts into the night. Now she lay in the most comfortable bed she had ever experienced; half asleep, savoring the taste of a fairytale and reality combined.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see a tray of food resting on her bedside table. It smelt divine and as she sat up she had the temptation of grabbing everything on the plate at once; a muffin, fruit, toast, eggs, sausage and tea. She was starving, but her eyes were larger than her stomach, so she grabbed a piece of buttered toast and the cup of tea before wondering where Draco had gone, for he was not asleep next to her.

The light wind blew her curtains aside once again and she hurried out of bed with a smile to look outside.

The ocean was right there for her to admire. The waves crashed along the beach where small children were collecting seashells in their bucket. The sun gleamed down on her face like a spotlight as she closed her eyes and just listened to the sea.

The seagulls chirped as they flew through the deep blue sky; enunciating the serene setting.

"How's the breakfast?" Draco asked from behind her.

She said nothing and let a bashful smile plague her appearance; turning slightly to give him a glimpse. She was instantly obstructed to the towel wrapped around his waist and the steam coming off his body from the shower he had just taken.

"Delightful. There's plenty left, you should have some." she said trying to clear her head.

"There's no time." he said.

"What do you mean?"

"We need to leave right off." He told her, keeping it vague.

"Back to Hogwarts?"

"No. I have a special place we need to go to. It's somewhere no one would ever expect to find us."

"Is someone looking for us?"

"No." Draco said compliantly.

"Alright. Let me get ready."

"Dress casually." he told her. "No need to stand out."

Hermione was paranoid by what he was telling her. Were the two of them running from something and he just didn't want to worry her? Well, not telling her the details was worrying her and she didn't operate well on not knowing the situation she was in.

She got dressed, leaving him in the kitchen with a cup of tea and the letter he held hidden in his hands from her.

He had received it last night; after she'd gone to sleep. It was addressed to him from his parents.

He only had to glimpse at it to know what it said; verbatim. The keywords flashed in his brain in his father handwriting; devastating and tenaciously robust.

"_Marry. Yearend. Final."_

There were no "buts" allowed. This was it; the grand finale. This was what he had been waiting for, but dreaded the arrival of.

He would be forced to marry Pansy Parkinson, reproduce with her and follow in his father's footsteps. Ahh, what a delightful life he had ahead of him; being forced to live everyday in the parallel shadow of the one person you feared and despised the most.

The thought made his stomach flip. What about Hermione? The image of her sleeping flashed in his memory from the night before and instant heartache planted itself in its appropriate location.

The old Draco would break it off with a girl with a nonchalant shoulder; dump her to the curb and laugh about it with Blaise over a few pints. The Draco now was nothing like the old one, except for the distinct familiarity of being 2 feet tall next to his 12 foot father.

He put a hand to his head; rubbing the pinnacle between his eyes. His mouth and eyebrows were in a straight line; defining his hurtful appearance. He disguised it well when Hermione walked into the room a few minutes later. He stood at her entrance; like a gentleman.

Even in jeans and a jumper his heart sped up and his palms got sweaty at her sight.

An amateur might say he was "whipped" when it came to her, a gentleman would say he was "love-struck". He would say "Bugger off" because there was a beautiful woman standing in front of him and he didn't want to argue over simple terms when he had better things to do.

"Is this alright for wherever we're going?" she asked nervously; feeling slightly in the dark.

Malfoy felt his life slipping right through his fingertips. Hermione seemed like 3 light-years away and she couldn't have been standing 5 feet from him.

He felt hot, uncontrolled and anxious. He went for her and still felt miles away; even when she was in his arms. He crashed his lips to hers in a full, mind-spinning, wind-blowing, rain-pouring, thunder crashing kiss.

He held her tight and firm against him; shielding her. The story his lips told froze Hermione to the core because she knew there was; without a doubt, something wrong and Draco was keeping it from her.

The desire to keep her safe overwhelmed his mind. He wanted to hide with her; disappear to an unspoken location that no one would be able to find them at. He had no problem leaving his family behind, but he knew Hermione was a different story. He knew she wouldn't leave her friends, family, _life_ in the past just to be with him. She had more to lose than he; even if it seemed the other way around.

He pulled his lips from hers; but did not let her go. He held her in his arms as he thought.

"Would you disappear with me?" he asked quietly.

"I already have. We're here, away from everyone. It's just us…in Italy." she said slowly; smiling at her words before turning her head up to look at him.

She felt intimidated as he looked down at her; eyes piercing her own with a resolute risky look.

"I mean…forever."

**XOXO**

"Like it's really a surprise?" Pansy asked.

Harry and Ron had just walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts when they saw the nest of people around Pansy; listening to whatever it was she was talking about.

"Draco and I were destined to be together from the very beginning of time." she said with a smug shoulder. "Our type of love is written in the stars."

"When's the big day Pansy?" Slytherin Vera Deulane asked.

"Late June." she said simply enough. "But, in the end I'll do whatever Draco wants. We have that special bond. When we get married, things are going to change and it's about me being the perfect wife."

Ron scoffed and Harry slapped him on the arm. Pansy shot daggers at Ron and hopped off the desk she was sitting on.

"You think something's funny, Weasley?" Pansy asked.

"The whole lot of it. It's a good thing you're marrying Malfoy. The two of you are vicious, malicious and vindictive; you're perfect for each other. I think the two of you are all you only really have."

"Really? Because obviously I'm not the only one who sees charm in the Slytherin God." Pansy remarked.

"Meaning?" Harry asked.

"Meaning, your little girl Hermione Granger is making herself right at home; playing house with him. Where do you think they are? Where do you think they've been? They're off shagging like animals. Am I honestly the only one who's noticed it?" she asked

"You're lying!" Ron retorted angrily. "Why would you even come up with something as disgusting as that? Hermione would never do something so heinous with Malfoy."

"They're heads. They have duties and responsibilities. They share a dorm together." Harry argued. "Playing house is easy to do when you're living with the person in question."

"Don't be daft, boys." Pansy replied. "I think you're confusing their "Head" duties with another definition of the word."

She turned around and looked at the class who was beginning to put two in two together. Would sweet, sweet Hermione really do something so forbidden with Draco Malfoy? She just couldn't!

"You see the way they act together; always whispering in corners, disappearing at meals, spending every minute together; even though they loathe one another." Pansy concluded. "We all know what happens when you mix fire and ice. Don't be so naïve."

**XOXO**

He knew she would say no. He knew exactly how she would say it, her expression when she said it and what she would be thinking after the fact—but, it didn't make the answer any less difficult to accept.

After his question, everything went right straight to hell.

"Why are you doing this?"

The echo of her yelling flashed in his memory. The painful tone made him shut his eyes; it only severed at that moment. He saw her so clearly, so undeniably damaged.

The moment was a nightmare. She demanded he tell her what was going on and why he was acting so weird that morning. He declined, she got angry, they fought, he blurted out the truth in an instant of uncontrollable anger and hurt.

"Pansy and I are engaged! We're getting married at the end of school!"

The look in her eye at his harsh and cloudless words speared his heart. It wasn't the way he wanted her to find out. He didn't want her to know at all. He wanted to run away from it with her. She now ran…from him.

She couldn't speak after he told her. Her tear stained cheeks and red eyes froze in shock. She said nothing; covered her eyes and ran out of the villa. He chased after her, but it was too late, she was gone.

It all happened so fast. It happened so fast it didn't seem real. How could something so good go sour so quickly?

Draco started to imagine it was a sick dream he had. Hermione would never disappear on him without knowing the facts. That's what he tried telling himself.

Then he remembered he was sitting on the beach by himself with a bottle of wine, getting piss drunk, trying to figure out what he did to deserve this. He thought he was growing as a person; becoming better, nicer, considerate; a true human being. Why was this happening to him? He lost everything he wanted; needed, everything he loved.

He lost everything.

**A/N-Review? Try not to be too harsh! *Wince* **


	16. Eruption, Corruption Part 1: Retribution

**Disclaimer: **_I own zero rights to Harry Potter. _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

**Eruption, Corruption**

**Part 1: Retribution**

Chapter 16

Draco awoke with a splitting headache; face down in the sand; lying on the beach like a bum with nothing left to lose. His dignity was lost when he didn't go straight after Hermione when she ran from him.

Wasn't he a man? Didn't he learn from birth to go after what he wanted and not stop until he got whatever it was? He did, but in his current state he didn't care about anything. Draco especially didn't want to take his father's advice. He wished to just hide away from the world, right here in his private little haven.

No more world, no more people, no more pain—

Pipedream. Who was he kidding? He wasn't even kidding himself.

He was creating an oasis of pain all by his lonesome. It's easy to point the finger and place the blame on someone else, but at a certain point you have to change direction and hold it where it belongs.

He weakly stood up; obvious to the fact he went overboard on the liquor. Being able to conjure up all you wanted was fairly easy to do when you were depressed and had the ability.

The light hurt his eyes and he put a hand to his head trying to suppress the force. He headed into the villa and was relieved when he finally made it to his bed. Draco crashed down on it with a hard thump. He could charm the hangover away—but he didn't want to be productive even though he felt like hell. Rock bottom—for some reason, he thought it had a better view.

**XO**

"It's funny." Pansy said walking up to Ron in the hall. "I always expected Granger to end up with you or Potter. I guess things don't always work out the way we expect."

"Parkinson, don't pretend like you know anything about her or us." Ron defended closing the wizard magazine he was glimpsing at. His blood started to boil again. "If what you were saying is true, maybe you should be a little more alarmed at the fact that your boyfriend has taken a liking to another girl. I'd be a little less worried about Hermione and a little more worried about yourself. He's obviously displeased with what you have to offer."

Pansy's smug expression lessened as slight worry arose her face.

"For your information, it's fiancé, not boyfriend!" she argued.

"Even better." Ron smiled proudly before walking past her.

The dark haired, proud Slytherin turned to look at Ron walk away as she pondered what she had been spouting all over Hogwarts. It hadn't dawned on her that while she was making Hermione look bad, she was also making herself look ghastly.

Things would change the next time she saw Draco. Where was he? She was not willing to share anymore. Pansy wanted Draco all to herself; just to show everyone she was in control of him. Oh, the delight.

A smile appeared on her face and a glorified look in her eye set stone. She would have him in the bag and she would step on anyone just to get what she wanted. Although Pansy was feeling productive on the other side of the castle, a numb Hermione hid from everyone in a desolate state. She heard the rumors; they echoed through the walls. How scarce and foolish she had been.

She hid in her room with the door charm locked. It was impenetrable and a comforting reassurance from what lie outside.

Hermione hid under her covers. The large pillow clad bed had never been more snug and inviting. This is exactly where she wanted to be in the world. Yes…right here…right in the room adjoined with the bedroom of the guy she was hiding from…

Yessery, right where she wanted to be…

Hermione had cried her eyes out all day and didn't want to do it anymore. She felt weak and brittle; hating every minute of it. She always found a way to pull herself out of a stupor and why should this time be any different?

_Because…you fell in love with him. _She answered her own question. Sitting up in bed, she wiped underneath her swollen eyes. She took a deep breath and adapted to her new posture. Sighing she looked outside the window and was shocked to see little white flakes hitting her window.

Snow? Already? She rushed out of bed and over to the window, surprisingly pleased to see the light lay of fair snow blanketing the fine grounds of Hogwarts. She would get to travel back home soon and see her family for the holidays.

A relieved smile plagued Hermione's face and the awareness of it lifted her spirits. She would be okay. She knew it. Time would heal her wounds. She wouldn't let Draco determine it for any longer. It would be a struggle passing time, but Hermione was Head Girl and was responsible for being an independent leader with strength, intelligence and determination. Before you could persuade others, you had to persuade yourself first.

She quickly grabbed her robe and proceeded into the bathroom for a nice, long bath. No more hiding.

**XO**

It's a weird feeling when all eyes are on you. It's like having a personal spotlight everywhere you go.

Hermione got met with mixed looks as she entered the Great Hall. The girls glared jealously at Hermione as the boys raised their eyebrows at the confident lassie strolling in unwaveringly. Although she looked cool and confident on the outside, her insides were screaming.

Ginny stood up and smiled when she saw Hermione coming towards Harry, Ron and her at Gryffindor table. The brunette returned the expression and cautiously came to a halt in front of her friends.

"Hi, Hermione." Ginny said.

"Hi, guys." she responded. "Is this seat taken?"

"Of course not." Ginny replied.

Even sitting down, most of her fellow classmates continued to stare rudely.

"I know what everyone's saying…" Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "But, it's not true."

"That's what I told everyone." Ron replied with a sigh.

"You and Malfoy aren't…together…in anyway?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Not in anyway." she replied. "Come on Harry. You know me. Malfoy's…below me."

Those words stung inside, but she choked back the nip because she knew they needed to be said. There was nothing left between them and she be a damn fool to pretend like there would ever be again. This ring-a-round was over. She relinquished her seat.

**XO**

"This is how you spend your time? Lying about like a slothful bum?" the harsh toned voice of Draco's real life nightmare awoke him from his sleep.

"Father?" he asked confusedly. "What are you doing here?" Draco found enough strength to prop himself up in bed.

"I was recently notified about your lack of heed as Head Boy. Snape informed me that if you do not pick up your responsibilities, the honor of Head Boy will be revoked."

Draco wasn't sure if that possibility bothered him or not. He felt indolent and at this point wouldn't mind having someone else take his spot, but the idea of Hermione spending all her time with someone who wasn't him; even when it came to school studies, made him livid.

"Get out of bed, boy." Lucius demanded pulling Draco up fiercely by his collar. "You will knock it off with these shenanigans and get back to school! You better pick up your act or you will be severely punished. I don't believe I need to say more than that."

"Yes, Father." Draco replied shamefully. He didn't want to get on his father's bad side. That was the one place Draco knew to never gamble with.

"I assume you got the letter from your mother and I."

"Yes."

"Congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations?" Draco asked sullenly.

"You now have a woman to be at your beck and call. Consider yourself a King at this point; sitting high on a throne. "

Draco felt sorry for his father. He felt ashamed of him and worried for him. Draco knew that his father was going straight to Hell. He also knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Father, why Pansy? Why can't I choose?" Draco asked knowing it was a mistake the moment the first word escaped his lips.

"Who you choose?" Lucius asked mortified. "Marriage isn't about love, Draco. It's about power." The words were so cold, flakes of ice chipped from their exterior. "Your mother and I chose the one who would help you get to where you're supposed to end up. The Parkinson family is reasonable and knows not to gamble with the situation at hand. Voldemort will be on his feet before you know it and that's when we're going to need concrete fences. You will marry her and you will respect our decision."

Draco said nothing and felt the infinite resolution of a long standing battle. War was everywhere. Inside himself, outside himself—he didn't want to fight anymore. He had nothing to lose and nothing to win. Not one thing would be gained from the wars he was in.

"Now Draco, I expect you to return to school and clean up your act. Do not disappoint me."

And like that, he was gone. Draco was left standing; feeling belittled like most times when his father spoke to him. Return to school and act like everything was fine. It was harder than it sounded, but Draco knew he could do it. What choice did he have? He would return the things to the way they used to be. He would not play this charade any longer and would do as he was told. In the end, the results would be better—wouldn't they?

**XOXO**

**A Few Hours Later**

"I've been wondering when I'd be seeing you."

The repugnant shrill of Pansy's voice behind Draco's hardened exterior was enough to send glass cracking all over the world.

He had just apparated back to the castle and it had taken her less than a minute to track him down. He was just a hallway away from reaching his portrait hole and he thought it was a clear shot since most of the student body was still sleeping; being that it was very late in the evening.

"Where have you been?" she asked after him as he continued to walk his direction.

"Out." Simple, nonchalant remark.

"Well, now that you're back…" Pansy hurried beside him and grabbed his hand. "We can start planning our special day. Can you believe how quickly it's coming? In just a few months, you and I will officially be married."

Draco shook his hand free of hers. That made her angry and she stopped in front of him.

"Look!" she demanded. "Whether you're thrilled or not of this betrothal, you and I are going to be man and wife and it's about time you start accepting that feat. Do you not know what I am capable of?"

Draco tried to bite back his tongue, but it was too difficult. Giving her an incredulous look, he opened his mouth to say what he really wanted to say.

"You know what?" Draco stopped as quickly as he heard her voice. He threw a hand over Pansy's mouth to keep her from talking.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight." Her voice echoed down the hall. "It was very nice of you offering to patrol."

Who the bloody hell was she talking to?

"It was my pleasure. I couldn't have you fending off the nightly monsters alone." Malfoy rolled his eyes at the comment; unable to make out the distinction in the arcane bloke's voice. Pansy tried to pry his hand off her mouth, but did not prevail.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Hermione asked hopeful.

"Can't wait."

Draco wanted to throw up. He could hear the smile in the statement. How repulsive.

"Goodnight." Hermione said with a small smile as the guy started down the hall.

Pansy shoved elbowed Draco in the ribs and finally got her mouth uncovered.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Malfoy?" Draco and Pansy both turned their attention to the mystery guy.

"Emerson?" Malfoy really wanted to throw up now. Freddie Emerson; Ravenclaw 7th year, was making a play at his girl. It was obvious to Draco at that moment that Hermione had a thing for quidditch players; Emerson being Seeker of his team. Wonders never seize.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Draco asked.

"Oh you know-just doing your job." he replied with sarcasm. "There might be a minuscule rumor going around school that you might lose your Head Boy spot. It's about time. Hermione Granger deserves a better counter-part. Someone who actually takes the job seriously."

"Sweet talking Granger won't get you the job." Draco replied heatedly.

The 6 ft 2 inch toned Ravenclaw laughed in mockery at the proclamation.

"I feel sorry for you." Freddie responded shaking his head.

"You feel sorry for me?" Malfoy was in a state of disbelief. "How's that?"

"The Emerson line doesn't depend on good looks and ulterior motives to get what we want. We know how to be dignified and noble and work for what we want. It just turns out that Hermione is another thing worth working for."

That ruffled Draco's feathers severely.

"Taking the chivalrous route then are we?" Draco asked gritting his teeth and taking a step closer. "It doesn't work with Granger. She's already had the golden Nancy boy and you can clearly see that he's nowhere around. That should be hint number one."

"We shall see, then." Freddie challenged.

"Yes we will." Draco's words were confident and steely. Not even butter could get through their clenched gate.

The two boys glared at each other; obvious hatred glowing in their eyes.

"Have a good night." Draco responded with condescension as Freddie respectively accepted the sarcasm before proceeding back to his own dormitory.

"That was very sexy, Draco." Pansy replied pushing her chest against Draco's back and entwining her arms around his torso. "It's intriguing to watch you handle business."

"Bloody hell!" Draco yelled. "Why does everyone want to piss me off today?"

"Calm down, Draky." Pansy touched his shoulder and he roughly shrugged it off and turned to face her.

"Don't tell me to calm down. You have no idea what I have to deal with day after day." Malfoy took a steep step towards her and she backed up frightened and aroused. "Everyone thinks they can just push me aside and take what they want, but I won't let them." Draco told her like he was talking to himself. "They think they know what I'm capable of—they have no idea. I'm going to surprise everyone." He told her. "They won't know what to expect."

His deep blue eyes were maddened and intimidating as desire ran through his bones. Draco was prepared to show everyone that he was going to call the shots from now on.

Pansy licked her lips as she watched Draco burst out. She found it so attractive when a man went rogue. Bad boys were her calling.

"Emerson is a twat, my father is an arsehole, Granger's a bitch and you are nothing but a nuisance." He directed at her naughtily. "But you're going to help me get what I want." He told her with a light grin. "You're going to get me where I need to go."

Pansy bit down on her lip as she watched the playful grin on his face grow into his sneaky plan. Draco moved in and crashed her hard into the wall with a firm grip. The power running through his body was hot and made him feel good and that surprised him. Maybe being bad wasn't so bad. Hermione had manipulated him into thinking there was something wrong with who he was before. She was wrong. He was sure of it.

Draco forcefully crashed his lips fully onto Pansy's as Hermione's innocent face flashed in his memory. When it finally faded—it was when he and Pansy were getting dressed.

**To be continued…**

**A/N-It's been forever since I last posted and to that I apologize. Have a good New Year you guys! Love you. This year has been incredible and I want to thank you for such wonderful reviews. Thanks for reading my stories for the past 6 years that I've been on fanfiction. Gratzie. **


End file.
